Harry Potter The Lord of the Light
by diabolic321
Summary: Harry is the magical Heir of Merlin. He is the most powerful being on Earth. All hell will break loose. No Slash, Very Powerful, Independent Harry. Goody Goody, Arse kickin' Harry
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter universe, I'm no J.K. Rowling, I'm not English, so English is not my native language, be mild with your lovely flames :). Good advice is always welcome...

Chapter 1: New Life, New Revelations, Couple Confrontations

At Number 4 Privet Drive, in the smallest bedroom of the house, there was a boy. He was sleeping. Of course when I say sleeping I do not mean sleeping like explosion of nuclear bomb couldn't wake him, no he was trashing under his sheets, obviously having a nightmare. He was dreaming about death of his godfather, the only man who could have taken the place of his father in the world. Sirius Black. After Sirius entered the Veil, Harry dreamed how he chased after his killer Bellatrix Lestrange. He remembered how he tried to cast the Unforgivable Cruciatus Curse, how he lost all awareness of what was happening around him, how he had only one goal in mind: to have revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange. While the nightmare was playing in front of his eyes, Harry Potter understood, that the angrier and more frustrated he became, the harder it was for him to fight against his opponent. His anger clouded his judgment, slowed his reaction time, made his mind more blunt, made his power diminish. Harry's nightmare was playing out. He witnessed the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort. When he was possessed he started to wake up, and then finally when Dark Lord left his dream self, Harry Potter awoke from his nightmare.

When Harry's breathing normalized, he stood up from his bed, and went in front of his window. He was watching for couple of hours without moving, just occasionally batting an eye. An outsider would have said that the teen in front of the window was a statue, because for to hours Harry Potter did not move even one muscle in his body. His mind was in a blank void-like state. His mind was clear like perfect diamond, he looked like he was in a very deep trance or even coma. Of course that would be an opinion of an outsider, because Harry himself was fully aware of the happenings around him. He heard the sounds of the sleeping city, he occasionally saw homeless cats or dogs roaming around the back yards of the Private Drive. The cause of his state, was that Harry's heartache was so deep that hundreds Voldemort's Cruciatus' could not compare to the pain he was feeling now. Harry analyzed all factors who led to the death of his Godfather. At first he blamed himself, but as he was watching his memories for the tenth time, he suddenly realized something. It WAS NOT entirely his fault! It was fault of Sirius himself for even going to the Department of Mysteries at all, it was fault of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for keeping Sirius locked in his own home at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, it was fault of Severus Snape for raping Harry's mind during the lessons of Occlumency and for baiting Sirius Black when couldn't do anything useful for the Order of the Phoenix, but finally it was the fault of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Marvolo Riddle. From all these people Harry's fault was one of the smallest. As Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived understood that, let all his anger, guilt, insecurities go away and sunrise touched his face, all the guilt Harry felt disappeared and in the place of Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Lived-To-Lose-His-Godfather-And-To-Have-The-Weight-Of-The-World-Dropped-On-His-Shoulders, Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Fight-For-Everything-Good-In-The-World was born.

After the realization that everything that happened was not his fault, Harry started to embrace the light of the sun. His was standing as calm as stone in the field, his mind was as calm as the calmest mountain river. When the sunlight fully enveloped his body, after two weeks of horrible self pity Harry Potter finally smiled. He understood that in the eyes of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore's eyes he was a mere pawn, a soldier on the giant chess board like everybody else, he understood that he had absolutely no chance to defeat You-Know-Who. Harry Potter was not as naive as everyone made him to be. He understood that he had to learn a lot of things, meet many people, see a lot of places, gain many new allies, gather a lot of experience and then, only then he will be able to try to defeat Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as You-Know-Who, Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Dark Lord Voldemort and also as Harry decided to call him: Dark Dork Noisyfart. Harry Potter decided to create a new faction of war. He did not like the incompetence and the number of corrupt officials at the Ministry of Magic, he did not think that the methods of fighting the Order of the Phoenix used were effective, because every captured Death Eater was later broken out of Azkaban prison, so the capture was like holiday from their Master's torture for them. He in no way said that the Death Eaters should be killed on spot or something like that, he just thought that the Order should take a more active role in the war. Instead of waiting for attacks and then reacting to them, they should organize attacks of their own, they should raid the houses of known Death Eaters or their hide outs.

Then Harry started making plans of the new organization, its leading body, fighting methods, possible members, needed equipment, recruiting possibilities, potential allies. When Harry was finally finished thinking and planning, for the first time in over a week, he opened the door of his room and entered the bathroom. After the long warm shower and brushing his teeth, Harry re-entered his room, dressed in his best clothes and walked downstairs. In the kitchen he sad what you could call a perfect family. He went to a counter, made five sandwiches for himself and sat at the table to eat his breakfast. Harry noticed that Uncle Vernon's mood was quite good so he gathered all his famed Gryffindor courage and decided to ask his Uncle if he could drive him to Diagon Alley for a shopping trip.

"Uncle Vernon, do you have something important planned for today?" Harry carefully asked.

"I do not Boy. What do you want? There won't be any freaks coming today if I can say something about it!" Vernon started shouting while turning purple.

"No Uncle, there won't be any of my friends coming today. So maybe if do not have anything important planned, than maybe you could give me a lift to London?" Harry said calmly.

"Absolutely not! I won't take your ungrateful arse anywhere! How dare you ask me something at all is outside of my understanding of course"

"Well Uncle I did not mean to say that you would give me a lift for free... I could pay for the gas you know... Of course I should go to the bank to exchange some um... normal money for that, but nevertheless I could pay for the trip. If you would be so good and would give me a ride back when I am finished, I would be so thankful, that I would even give let's say one thousand pounds?" Harry casually said. He understood that it was pointless to appeal to the humanity of the Dursleys because there was none, but they were very greedy people and this side of their character could be used very effectively.

"Well Potter, I don't know were will you get the money from, but you have a deal. By the way how long will you be in London?" Vernon greedily asked.

"Well until around 8PM, maybe later I believe. It would be very good if we could go as fast as possible, and don't worry, you will get your money. I am no cheater you know." Harry cheerfully said.

When nephew and uncle finished eating, Harry told his Uncle that he needs to take something from his room. When he came back with his Invisibility Cloak, he explained what it does to his Uncle, took it on and said to meet him after 10 minutes near the park. Then Harry opened the back door and hurried in the general direction of the public park entrance. After waiting for three minutes his Uncle stopped to take him into a car and they silently drove to London.

When Harry and Uncle Vernon reached Leaky Cauldron, Harry got out of the car, thanked his Uncle for the ride, put his cousin's baseball cap over his scar, took his hood and entered the pub.

"Hello there Tom! How is your day? How is the business?" Harry cheerfully asked when he noticed Tom the barman looking at him..

"Well Mr. I don't think that I know you, but anyway, the day is bright, it's not raining surprisingly, the business is booming, what more would I need?"pleasantly answered the barman.

"Oh Tom, my heart is broken! How can you not remember me?"

"Well Mr. if you would give me a clue about your identity, than maybe I would have a flashback..."

"Tom, can I trust you not to tell anyone about my visiting this glorious shopping district today?" Harry silently whispered.

"Of course! I can control my tongue very well!"

"And you won't tell about my visit even to the roasted turkey lovers or sugar tasters if you know what I mean?"

"I won't tell! Promise!" by this time the curiosity of Tom was all time high, so he would have sold his sold to devil, just to know the mysterious man is. For a moment Harry pondered an idea of leaving Tom with his curiosity unsatisfied, but then he lifted his cap a little to show his scar and went to Diagon Alley immediately after that.

The first stop for Harry's trip had to be Gringotts Bank, because he had almost no money, so he checked his hood and went to the nearest goblin, who just accidentally happened to be Griphook, the first goblin he had ever known.

"Good day Griphook! How is business today?" Harry respectfully asked the goblin.

"I do not believe we have met Mr..." Griphook's eyes showed strong confusion. It was not every day occurrence, that wizard recognized a goblin and even remembered his name. It was even rarer, when the goblin in question was one of the lowliest and poorest goblin in whole Gringotts.

"Oh I am sorry for the hood and cap. I do not want to be recognized. My name is Harry. Harry Potter! We have met 5 years ago, when I first entered Diagon Alley. You was the first goblin I have ever talked to!"

By now, Griphook was even more baffled. This wizard, Harry Potter, no, THE Harry Potter remembered how they met and when they met. Harry Potter even showed respect which was showed only to wizard by other wizard, to simple low ranked goblin! When Griphook came out of his shock he remembered that today was the reading of the will of Sirius Black and Harry Potter possibly was the Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Black.

"Mr. Potter I guess you are here for the reading of the Will? We were notified that you won't be able to attend, but we are very happy that you decided to come."

"What reading? What Will? What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"The reading of the Will of your Godfather Sirius Black of course. A letter was sent to you three days ago about it. We got an answer that said that you are grieving and won't be able to attend and that if we could send a copy of the Will to you, you would be very thankful."

"I did not get any letters from Gringotts in my life Griphook and I did not write any letters to you to. I believe someone is intercepting my mail. Could I be told what the Will says in person today?"

"Of course Mr. Potter! Let's go to Mr. Black's account manager Righthook."

"Of course. Let's go." Upon entering the office of the manager Harry greeted him and when asked to sit sat down. Griphook left the room when the pleasantries were being ex-changed.

"So Mr. Righthook could you tell me if my late godfather left me anything?" Harry sadly asked.

"Well, Mr. Potter, first of all do not call me Mr. I am just a goblin. Second of all, your godfather left you 10 billion galleons, all the properties except for Number 12 Grimmauld Place, all the heirlooms of the Black Family and finally, he made you the Head of the House of Black. This," the goblin said while putting a ring with a white grim engraved in it's center on the table" is the Black Family ring. When you put it on your finger, you will be automatically emancipated, but for you to claim the ring, you must sign required documents, that basically say that you accept the things that your Godfather left to you, and perform the Inheritance Ritual." When Righthook finished Harry signed the papers and asked how to perform the ritual. The goblin explained that he need to prickle his finger and let some blood drop on the special parchment. When Harry Potter finished all the needed steps, blood red writings started to appear on the parchment.

_**HARRY JAMES POTTER**_

_**The Inheritance Ritual**_

_**Results**_

_**Harry James Potter is the Head or Heir of the following families:**_

_**The House of Potter. Harry James Potter is the only living member of this family, so he has the title of the Head of the House of Potter. When he becomes emancipated, or comes of age, he may be called Lord Harry James Potter. When this happens, Harry J. Potter will have one seat at Wizengamont and one seat at Hogwarts Board of Governors.**_

_**The House of Black. The House of Black consists of Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange. Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora Tonks are currently removed from the family. When Harry J. Potter becomes emancipated, or comes of age, he may be called Lord Harry James Potter-Black. When this happens, Harry J. Potter will have one seat at Wizengamont and one seat at Hogwarts Board of Governors added to his seats from the Potter family.**_

_**The House of Emrys. Harry James Potter is a member of this family not by blood, but by magic, because the Head of the House Emrys Myrddin did not have any children. Harry James Potter has the title of the Head of the House of Emrys. When he becomes emancipated, or comes of age, he may be called Lord Harry James Emrys Potter Black. When this happens, Harry J. Potter will have one seat at Wizengamont and one seat at Hogwarts Board of Governors added to his other seats from the families of Black and Potter. By being the Heir of Myrddin Emrys also known as Merlin the Great, Harry James Emrys Potter Black will be able to overrule any law, regulation or decision of the Ministry of Magic or Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

After reading the document, Harry was looking like a perfect imitation of a goldfish. He was a Heir to Merlin? It can not be! He decided that maybe there was a mistake in the ritual.

"Righthook, are you sure that this paper is not wrong? How can I be the Heir of Merlin?" Harry politely asked, because he did not want to offend the goblin.

Righthook was absolutely awed. This child, no this man was the Heir of the Father of Magic and he acted like he was a simple wizard. Then he understood that if someone is worthy of that much power, it is definitely Harry James Potter.

"Yes, Mr. Potter I'm sure that this test is foolproof. If you would let me, I would say, that if someone in the Wizarding World is worthy of having so much power, it is definitely you Mr. Potter. You have heard that you are the Heir of Merlin and you are still most humble and polite human I have ever seen."

"Well, thank you I guess... I just try to act like I would prefer to other people act with me... It's nothing special. Now, do you possibly know if there is the Vault of Emrys in Gringotts? If yes, I would like to visit it... Of course only if I have the right to do so."

"Mr. Potter, in the Wizarding World, a wizard of your stature who is acting nice with a goblin is as rare as being a magical Animagus. And about visiting the Vault we can do that right away. I just have to warn you that House of Emrys is the richest family in the World and that on the entrance of the Vault, there is a ward, that removes all power blocks, mental blocks, tracking charms and makes sure that you will never become Dark Wizard. Of course, by saying Dark Wizard I mean Lord Voldemort, not wizard who knows so called Dark Arts and only uses them on emergencies and to do good. So do you want to visit the Vault?"

"Yes, I would like to. And would you tell me if someone took money from my vaults besides me?" Harry excitedly answered. He knew that he would kill himself before becoming like Dark Dork Noisyfart.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. The Headmaster Dumbledore takes 10 thousand galleons every month and 3 thousand galleons go to the Weasley vault every month. Also your friends Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley have access to your vault for sweets, books and other small things like that."

"What? Who let them take my money?"

"Do you mean to say that you never allowed these transactions to be made?"

"Yes! Terminate them immediately, and take my money back!" Yesterday Harry would have been royally pissed, but today he was quite calm. He did not hold his anger and just asked to go to the Emrys Vault.

When they exited the office, they acquired a trolley and went to the deepest part of the bank. When they stopped, Harry saw a giant door which was named "**VAULT NUMBER 1**" in gold letters. The Vault was guarded by a completely white Phoenix. When Harry came near the Phoenix and was starting to greet him, the Phoenix started to speak.

"Finally the Heir of the House of Emrys has come. I see your soul is white with black spot around your scar. It leeches your power, it weakens your abilities, it can eventually destroy you. I also see five Power Blocks around your magical core. They are casted in the last five years. Their caster is extremely manipulative, powerful. He presents himself like a Light Wizard, but his soul is almost as black as Dark Lords. Also this Wizard casted many mind blocks when you were one and a half year old. I also see wide assortment of tracking charms. If you step through the door, all the spells will be stopped. Do you want to enter the Vault of Emrys?"

"Yes, If you would be nice and let me to enter, I would be very happy, sir" Harry respectfully said.

"Such a polite young man... Of course I will let you step through the door. Say, do you have a familiar? I would like to bond with you."

"Thank you for your goodness, and yes, I have a snowy owl. Her name is Hedwig. I will ask if she won't be upset if you bond with me. If she will be alright with it, I will call or visit you. By the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Raja young one. If your owl won't be jealous, just call me by name and I will come. Now put you hand on the lock of the door and say "Open"."

Harry stepped near the door, put his hand on the lock and nervously said "Open". Door started to shine with white light when the light stopped, the door opened and Lord Harry James Emrys Potter Black entered the Vault of House of Emrys.

When Harry stepped into the Vault he started shining. He felt himself becoming free. He felt the weight of Power Blocks, Mental Blocks, Tracking Charms, and the Power Leech of his scar disappearing. Harry felt like never before. He understood that he is a powerful wizard and he finally felt like he had a real chance of finishing the war. When he finally got his bearings back, Harry saw how big was the Vault of Emrys. It's area was around 10000 square meters. ¼ of the area was full of gold Galleons. ½ of area was a biggest library Harry has ever seen, and final ¼ was full of stuff from clothes to weapons to trunks. When Harry finished his inspection of the size of he vault, he noticed a pedestal in front of him. There was a piece of parchment in front of him. When Harry picked it up, it scanned his aura, and writings started to appear.

_Dear Heir,_

_You are a wizard of extreme power, but it is not trained, so not available to you. When you exit this vault, you will be more powerful, but you won't reach your full potential until your mind is focused and body is trained. Also, your soul is not touched by evil. Your aura is completely white, which means that you can become the Lord of Light. This parchment is not a simple parchment. Inside, there is some of my essence. That means that if you ask something on the other side of the parchment, i will be able to answer you. I scanned your knowledge and came to the conclusion, that I will need to explain many things to you. First of all, you have no idea what is the Lord of Light. The Lord of Light, is a wizard with unimaginable power who is not capable to harm innocents. His soul and aura are pure white. He represents all good things in the world. The first Lord of Light was created by Powers that Be. His name was Prometheus. Maybe you have heard Greek legends about him. Well some things in them are true, some false. When Prometheus finished his mission, he chose his Heir, me, and went to live as a hermit in the area now called Tibet. My mission failed, but I fought for the future of the Wizarding World until the relative peace was achieved. Then I and my wife Nimue went into hiding. Now I am dead at last, but I left ever possession I have ever acquired in this Vault. There you can find every book, that was written in the Wizarding World. The books covers every topic from Herbology to Darkest of Arts. Now my heir, do not ignore the Dark Arts. Learn them, they can not corrupt you, because you are to pure. Use them when the situation will be most dire.Now if you remember I helped to create the Ministry of Magic. The First Minister was George Potter. He was very grateful for my help, so in the first decree of the Ministry he stated that **All magical heirs of Myrddin Emrys have a final say in the affairs of British Wizarding World, because its foundations were built by him. By Wizard's Oath given to Ministry of Magic after its creation by Myrddin Emrys, only a man or woman which shares the vision of the Wizarding World with Myrddin Emrys can be chosen as the magical Heir, so with his help, Wizarding Britain can become the paradise for magical beings**._

_Basically, this means that you can change or cancel any Law of the Wizarding World to acomplish your vision of the Wizarding World. Also you can fire any officer of the Ministry. Promote equality in the world, make it a better place to live. To become the Lord of Light you have to be the most powerful wizard in the world. If you are reading this letter, than without a doubt you are. Also your mission can take a very long time to finish so, you must become immortal. You will live until your mission will be finished and then you will be able to choose to die. For example I died when the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded. Prometheus died when I took his place as a Lord of Light. I can promise you that if you choose to become the Lord of Light, you will live much longer than all your friends. That does not mean that you will have to live alone for thousand years, because you will find your soulmate a week after becoming the Lord of Light. If she accidentally was a muggle, she will become magical through a bond between you. Her power will be second to yours. She will be know as The Lady of the Light. Upon your marriage, she will be able to choose if she wants to live with you until your last breath. If she says yes, than both of you will die at the same time, when both of you will decide to do so. Your possible children won't have the gift or immortality or power you possess, but they won't be able to become true Dark Wizard. Anyone who has your blood running through their veins will not be capable of being evil. If you choose to become The Lord of Light, you will become ten times more powerful than I, Prometheus, Tom Marvolo Riddle and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore together. Your mission will be to successfully introduce magical world to non-magical people and to promote equality. When muggles will be able to visit magical places without prejudices, when pureblood supremacy theories will be eliminated, when all the living beings on earth will live in equality and harmony, then your mission will be completed. If you decide against becoming The Lord of Light, you will still be as powerful as you would have become if you agreed, but you won't have any mission and will be mortal. You will live a happy, long life and peacefully die with your soulmate. Only the prejudices will stay in the Wizarding World, and The Mission won't be finished until the next Lord of Light comes. Think carefully my Heir. Weigh your possibilities. Listen to your heart and soul. And when you are completely decided accept your responsibility._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Myrddin Emrys_

_The Lord of Light_

Harry was awed. He could have so much power? He could be immortal? He can change any Law of the Ministry? Harry James Emrys Potter Black was awed. He weighed his possibilities, he listened to his heart. He understood that his life would not be happy if he could not live to see the time when all living beings were living in happy harmony and peace, when wizard and muggle were friendly discussing new computer, or new potions. When healers used muggle medicine and helped to heal some diseases with potions. He understood that his soul, his very being was screaming to accept. Not because of immortality, not because of power, not because of influence, but because of the need of equality in his home, because of the craving for happiness on the planet of Earth. Harry understood that the path of The Lord of Light would be extremely hard and difficult, but he knew that if it meant that his grand-grand-grand children will live in the world of peace ant tolerance, it would be worth it. Harry looked at the back of the letter, took a quill and wrote "What do I have to do to accept the responsibility of being the Lord of Light?" the answer was "You have to take a Blood Quill and write _I, Harry James Emrys Potter Black, accept the position and responsibility of being the Lord of Light." _Harry took a quill and wrote what the note said. Suddenly, Harry was being bathed by the white light. The light felt like angels where hugging him. He felt peaceful and calm. He felt strong and powerful. He felt, that he finally had the goal for his life. He felt almost complete. He felt a sister soul somewhere in United States. He knew that that person felt him too and somehow he knew that this person will come to live in Little Whinghing in seven days.

Harry went to the part of the Vault, where the trunks were kept, found a trunk with description which said that it is a seven compartment, featherlight, automatically shrinkable trunk with a fully furnished flat in the seventh compartment. When Harry entered the Library he noticed a book on the pedestal. It said that it is a list of all the books in the library. Harry had to tap a topic with his wand. The book would show all the books about that topic. Then, Harry would have to tap a name of the book with his wand an the said book would appear in front of him. When Harry finish the book he had to tap it with his wand twice and it would return to its place in the library. Only Harry could have used the Catalog and he did not have to take his library with him.

When Harry shrunk his Library Catalog and put it into his pocket, he went to the part where the money was kept. On the pedestal there was a parchment.

_**Properties and moneys of the House of Emrys**_

_**Head of House: Harry James Emrys Potter Black**_

_**Members of the House: Harry James Emrys Potter Black**_

_**Money Value: 900 billion galleons**_

_**Investments: 33 Gringotts Bank**_

_**Homes: Castle of Camelot (Scotland)**_

_** Manor of Emrys (England)**_

_** Manor of the Lord(Greece)**_

_**Oher notable properties: Sword Excalibur**_

Harry was awed. He had no idea that he was that rich. He was the richest person of both muggle and wizarding world. Harry took 100 thousand galleons and excited the Vault.

When Lord Harry James Emrys Potter Black the Heir of the Father of Magic Myrddin Emrys, the Lord of Light returned back to the surface, he casually went to Griphook and said:

"Hello again Griphook! Could you possibly be good and exchange some money from my Vault to British pounds? I need about 10 thousand pounds. Thank you in advance." Griphook was awed. Harry Potter was the most powerful wizard in the world, but acted like the goblins were above him.

"Of course Lord Potter. Right away sir." Griphook said. "There is no need for formalities Griphook, give me an honor and call me Harry. OK?" Harry calmly said. "Of course Mr.Pot... I mean Harry."

When Harry got his money, he casted a glamour charm on himself and entered Diagon Alley. He decided that his first stop will be Madame Malkin's robes for All Occasions. Upon entering the shop, he was asked what does he want to purchase.

"Well, Madam, I would like to get a whole new wardrobe. It should be of highest quality and snow white also no intricacies only simple white robes, shirts pants and other parts of clothing."

"Well the highest quality is Acromantula Silk, but it is extremely expensive. If you have no problem with money, we can give you your wardrobe in an hour. If you are looking for all white wardrobe, and if you are in the need of battle armor, I can show you our new albino basilisk hide battle vest, cloak, boots, gloves and wand holsters. Are you interested? I just have to say that this armor is extremely expensive."

"I am definitely interested. Acromantula Silk will be okay. Price does not matter. Now about the armor. Is basilisk hide better or worse than dragon hide? Price does not matter too."

"Basilisk hide stops spells 5 times better than dragon hide and whole armor will cost you 30000 galleons it also has the ability to transform to any style of clothing. If you decide to purchase this armor, you won't need to purchase any other clothing, it also has stainless charm on it. If you do not have that much money with you, I will hold the order for you."

"I have the money with me madam. Can I wear the armor now?"

"Of course sir. It has auto fitting charms on it. Just pay the money and I will bring it to you right away" Harry paid the money got his battle armor, which in the future will become the greatest fear of all the evil beings in the world, change it in the place of his cousin's hand me downs, and stepped into the Diagon Alley again.

In the white basilisk hide battle robe, Harry James Emrys Potter Black looked truly incredible. His pose demanded respect and recognition. Every wizard, witch and magical creature in Diagon Alley could feel the powerful calming presence of the Lord of Light. Of course the most powerful wizard in the history of magic, was a human, so when his stomach started to protest and ask for food, Harry sheepishly smiled and went to the Leaky Cauldron. Upon entering the pub, all the people stopped talking and looked at him. Some of them were awed, some fearful, some curious. But like every human being Harry wanted to eat, so he went to Tom and ordered a steak. When he was finishing his delicious meal, he noticed his three probably ex-friends Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley entering the pub. He wanted to confront them, but his gut feeling told him to listen about what will they talk.

"Hey Herms, what will you drink? And you Gin?" Ron asked.

"Buterbeer I think." both girls said.

"Three butterbeers, Tom."

"So, what would you like to do? Herms, Gin? Personally I would like to go to Quidditch shop, maybe buy a new broom... If Harry asks, I will just say that my father got a pay rise. Later we could go to Flourish and Blotts and Ice Cream Parlor. What do you think?"

"I think Ron, that we are supposed to look for Potter and take him to the Dursleys until he made something stupid like always. And yeah I think we could buy all the books in the store, and two Firebolts for you two. Harry is such an idiot!" Hermione smugly said.

They talked about how they are bored to act like Harry's friend, but of course until Dumbledore paid them good money, they did not have the problem. Then Tom came and asked the payment for the butterbeers.

"Take it from Potter Vault like always."

"I can't because Mr. Potter blocked all transfers from his Vaults except if he himself makes the transfer."

"Then take the money from my vault you dumbass!" Ron fumed.

"I can't because Mr.Potter took all the money of his back." Tom answered smugly.

"How much for three butterbeers?" Hermione asked.

"1 Galleon Ms. Granger." Tom answered.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione searched their pockets and found 1 Galleon and 1 sickle. Then they paid for their drinks and angrily entered Diagon Alley. Harry was quite hurt by his friends' betrayal, bus still he was not capable of hate so he stood up change his clothes to look like muggle ones and entered the muggle world. Harry looked at his watch and upon seeing that he has five hours to do some sightseeing, he went in the direction of the Big Ben. When he was walking in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron, he heard an explosion and the loud screaming started. After couple of seconds, the Dark Mark was floating in the sky.

Harry absentmindedly transformed his clothes back to their original form and sprinted in the direction of the ruckus. Upon arriving at the scene of the battle, he saw five Death Eaters with 20 Dementors nearby and a family of muggles. Three of them were raping two teenage twins and their mother, while two other Death Eaters were forcing the father watch. Dementors were feeding on the kids. They attacked a play park! Harry's mind was starting to lose control of his actions, when suddenly he became absolutely calm. Harry flicked his right wrist and a wand appeared in his right hand. Then he focused on becoming invisible, casted _**Sonorus**, _ and roared **_EXPECTO PATRONUM_**. Solid white phoenix and an unicorn came out of his wand and charged the Dementors. When Patroni touched the Dementors, they started screeching and disappeared. This went against the rules of Magic. The rules said that Dementor is a indestrucible being of Dark. Well, it is not true because Lord Harry James Emrys Potter Black has destroyed a Dementor. Not one, but twenty! Twenty at once! When Death Eaters woke up from their stupor, they started shooting Killing and Cruciatus Curses at him. Harry doged them all. When he was at the range of possibly fighting back, he started shooting stunners at the Death Eaters. Five minutes and five stunned Death Eaters later Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin apparated into the park. Harry put his wand back to the holster, terminated his glamour took his hood up and went to greet the Order.

"Hello there! I see someone wanted to have a party too. It is a pity that you are late of course, but I took care of the scum alone. Of course I am quite concerned that Ministry aurors except you two Shacklebolt and Tonks haven't arrived yet. If their reaction time won't get faster real soon, there will be some changes in the Ministry of Magic." Harry said seriously. When they heard that this young man took care of the Death Eaters alone, they were impressed.

"An you are?" Kingsley asked.

"Well Kingsley I am saddened. And you Moony. Did not recognize the Son of Prongs? I am disappointed." Harry chirped quite cheerfully.

"Harry? What are you doing here? Why are you not at your Aunt's? Headmaster will be disappointed with you." Remus reprimanded.

"How do we know that it is you? Oh I know! Who is Snuffles?" Moody asked.

"Snuffles WAS my Godfather Sirius Black a.k.a. Padfoot." Harry calmly answered.

By this time Albus Dumbledore arrived.

"Alastor! How many casualities there is? Do we have any injuries?"

"No Albus we do not have any injured members because there was no battle to fight battle. Until we arrived, 5 kids were kissed, three women raped and the father was tortured and made to watch the raping. Fortunately, Harry was there before us and subdued the Death Eaters alone."

"HARRY? What is he doing there? He must be at Privet Drive!"

"And why I should be anywhere else but there? Oh yes! Because those that must be there forgets to do their job! All they care is either how to keep their power in their own hands, or how to control a teenager! Well Dumbledore, what can you say for yourself?" Harry angrily shouted.

"Well my boy, I understand that you are irritated, but you have no right to take a tone like that with me. And I certainly do not have to explain my actions. And you WILL explain what is the reason of you being there."

"Well, Professor, I was merely taking a day off the prison at Privet Drive. Can you imagine my surprise when I hear that certain Headmaster of Hogwarts was stealing money from my vault? Or can you imagine my surprise when Dark Mark is floating above London park and Order or Aurors do not come to fight for 10 minutes?" By this time Harry was acting like he was completely furious, but inside he was quite calm.

"Well, Harry, I do not have to explain anything to you, but because I am a good man that I am, I will explain. You see, we knew about the attack since yesterday from Professor Snape, but we had to wait for Dark Mark to appear, to save creditability of our spy. And I am a very busy man."

"So let's get this straight, five kids were kissed and three women raped because you tried to save a hide of a filthy Death Eater? I think you have to get your priorities straight, because they are quite messed up now."

"Harry, my boy, I understand that you are shocked and sad, but for the greater good we must keep our best spy safe and..." Harry angrily interrupted "You ruin eight lives of good people FOR THE GREATER GOOD? Do you understand that one of these kids could have created the cure for cancer or HIV? Where will your greater good be then? You sacrificed eight lives for one Death Eater! Say, what will the punishment of the captured Death Eaters be? Will you execute them?"

"It is sad of course, but Professor Snape's life is more important than the lives of these muggle kids. And the prisoners will have a trial and if proven guilty will be taken to Azkaban Prison. It is a war Harry. And in war, people die."

"You do understand that you talk like Voldemort don't you? Is a life of a evil wizard is worthier than eight muggles? And what will you do when Voldemort will brake them out of the prison? Arrest them after another attack where they will kill some more good people? You must question them under Veritaserum, before that you must check if they are not under Imperius, or if they do not have a potion to fight against the effects of Veritaserum in their system. Then you have to make sure if they became Death Eaters willingly. If yes, then you must stun and execute them. If you act this way, Death Eaters will not be so careless during battle, they will know that they will be executed after capture. Now they look at Azkaban like they look at the vacation. They rest from punishment at Azkaban. Fight back Professor! Fight back or I swear I will fight back my self!" Harry passionately said.

"Harry, my boy, you disappoint me greatly. I believe you are turning dark. Please reconsider your views of life. If you do not control your thirst for blood, you will become like Voldemort!" Dumbledore sadly said. "I am turning dark? I don't think so! Remus Patronus is representation of its caster's character, is it not?" Harry asked. "Well, yes Harry, but you can not perform magic or you will be expelled..." Harry looked at Moony and calmly said "**_Expecto Patronum_**". Solid Unicorn and Phoenix came out of Harry's wand. They looked around and dissipated. "So, Dumbledore, do you think about me turning dark now? I was told in Hogwarts that Unicorn and Phoenix are two lightest creatures in the world. I also think my Aura must be much lighter than yours when I think about all the money you took from my vault, all the manipulations you have done... Let's check okay? **_ Aurus!_** Dumbledore's aura was quite bright with very dark middle. Then Harry casted the spell on himself and everyone saw a big, powerful snow-white aura. "So, Headmaster, your aura is quite bright, but it's heart is dark! I think that means that you have a dark heart under your grandfather facade. Am I right? No matter, I have to go home anyway... Good bye everyone, I would be very happy if you did not disturb me this summer. By the way, I am Head of House Potter and Black so I am emancipated. Oh and Tonks welcome back to the House of Black" Then Harry transformed his armor to muggle clothes and hurried to the Leaky Cauldron.

Upon looking at his watch, Harry saw that he had ten more minutes until meeting his Uncle outside, so he ordered a butter beer and waited. After ten minutes he went outside, hopped into his Uncle's car and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter universe. I love reviews. Please tell me what's wrong with the story... Sorry for spelling mistakes in the first chapter. I will fix them when I find out how to do it. Sorry for my grammar, English is not my native language. '_Thoughts', Book text, **Spells.**_

Chapter 2: Let's start the training

Upon arriving home, Lord Harry James Emrys Potter Black was not met with respect and awe that his title implies. No, his relatives were quite disgusted with him. But, because he promised to pay his Uncle Vernon one thousand pounds for the trip to London, they tolerated their nephew. Oh, and if we started talking about money, five seconds after Harry entered Number 4 Privet Drive...

"So, boy, where is our money? You better not play games with me boy, because if you do, I am going to make your life living hell. So, you freak, pay up!" Vernon Dursley screamed angrily. He was quite angry, because he had to wander in London for a full day, when he would have watched sports channel if he just said no and stayed at home. And when his freaky nephew entered the car, he did not pay the money immediately! No, he said that they will settle their business at home. So naturally, Vernon Dursley wanted his money! And he wanted it now!

"Well, Uncle Vernon, I personally do not understand why you keep screaming at the top of your lungs every time you talk to me, and them worry about neighbors seeing me do magic. I would not be very surprised if they already knows about magic, after all the screaming. I really believe some anger management therapy would do you good... But that's not the point of course. The point is that I am Lord Harry James Emrys Potter Black. Also I can do magic legally now" at this point Harry summoned a tea cup from the kitchen, "and if you talk to me like that again I will not hesitate to turn you into a pig you are. Now, when we have this matter cleared up, " at this point Vernon showed every sign of starting to scream again, or even attacking Harry, but our newest Lord of the Light just let some of his power to his eyes, and Vernon immediately backed down, "I will say that I value honor and I do not like to be have debt to someone, so here is your one thousand pounds." Harry took the money out of his pocket and gave Vernon to 500 pounds notes(A/N: is this the right word?). Then Harry unshrinked his trunk and calmly levitated it upstairs.

Upon entering his room, Harry let out the breath he was unknowingly holding, relaxed and sat at his desk. Then he took a parchment out of his desk, he found a pen under a table and started to think about what he will do tomorrow. '_Well, first of all, I have to master Occlumency, then I have to train myself to be a better duelist(A/N: It dueler or duelist?). I definitely must become an Animagus. Then I have to fill the gaps of my education, for example, I have to learn Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes also my understanding of potions is abysmal at best, I have to revise Charms and Transfiguration. If I want to beat Dork Noisyfart, I have to at least finish Hogwarts curriculum. I wonder if there is some way to make time go faster? Well, I will ask Merlin about that tomorrow. Oh, shit! I have to ask Hedwig about Raja. I just hope that she won't rip my head off... She can be downright scary sometimes...'_ When he thought about that, Harry noticed his owl looking at him. He concentrated every drop of his Gryffindor courage and said to his owl:

"Hedwig, in Diagon Alley I found out that I am the magical heir of Merlin and there was a phoenix named Raja at the entrance of the vault, who said that he wants to be my familiar. I told him that I will ask you about it, and if was not against it I would agree... I will always love you Hedwig, because you are the most faithful friend I have ever had. So what do you say? Can Raja be my second familiar?" Hedwig looked at her Master, hooted friendly and unmistakably nodded her beautiful wide eyed head. Then Harry called Raja to him. The phoenix appeared in the shower of golden flames. He looked to his surroundings. His eyes stopped on Hedwig for a moment. It looked like, they were conversing for a couple of minutes.

"Master, Harry, how come that the most powerful wizard in the world lives in a room like this?" Raja asked after talking with Hedwig.

"Well, Raja, you see my parents died when I was one year old, Headmaster of Hogwarts brought me there for my protection against Death Eaters. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven, so this is quite an improvement... You know, now, when I can do magic, I believe I will improve this room quite a lot."

"Of course Master, excuse my for doubting your wisdom. By the way did you knew that your owl could be a phoenix?" Raja asked.

"Nonsense Raja, your question was quite good. Do not call me Master please. My name is Harry. And what do you mean about Hedwig being a phoenix?"

"Well, when a familiar is very loyal and caring to his master, and master is immortal and loves his familiar very strongly, the Powers that Be gives the Owl an ability to become a Phoenix."

"So you say that Hedwig has this ability? Can you possibly talk with her? If she wants to become a Phoenix, I'm all for it. If she does not, well, I am all for it. What would he have to do in order to transform?"

"Yes, Hedwig definitely has the ability, yes I really can talk with her and yes, she really wants to become a phoenix to aid you better. Transformation is very difficult process. There is no danger for her life, it is not painful. She would have to go with me for a night. I would take her to the Phoenix realm. The elders would judge her worthiness, and if she pass the test, she would come back as a Phoenix tomorrow. I give 95 percent that she will pass..."

"Well if Hedwig really wants this then I am all for it. I would love her if she remained as an owl, I will love her as a Phoenix."

"Thank you Harry, if we want to come back until tomorrow, we must go now. Until the next time!" Raja said, then she took Hedwig and disappeared in the flames.

After the disappearance of his familiars, Harry took a pen and started to write.

_**The things to learn:**_

_**Occlumency, maybe Legilimency**_

_**Dueling (Wordless magic if possible, Wandless magic would be very good)**_

_**Animagus Training**_

_**Arithmancy, Ancient Runes to be ready to take NEWTs as fast as possible**_

_**Relearn Potions to be ready to take NEWTs as fast as possible**_

_**Charms, Transfiguration to be ready to take NEWTs as fast as possible**_

Harry looked at the list and understood that to learn all these subjects he will definitely have to ask Merlin about time altering spells. When he decided that, he started to write his schedule on another side of the parchment.

_**My schedule:**_

_**6.00 Wake Up**_

_**6.15 Breakfast**_

_**6.30 Work Out at the Park**_

_**8.30 Shower**_

_**9.00 Occlumency**_

_**11.00 Legilimency**_

_**13.00 Dueling**_

_**15.00 Lunch**_

_**15.30 Animagus**_

_**17.30 Arithmancy, Ancient Runes**_

_**19.30 Dinner**_

_**20.00 Potions**_

_**22.00 Charms, Transfiguration**_

_**24.00 Shower, Go To Sleep**_

First sight that Harry saw after opening his eyes, was two Phoenixes. One was Raja and another was an unknown Phoenix who was looked very much like his owl, Hedwig.

"Hedwig! Hello girl! How do you feel? It wasn't painful, was it?"

"No, Master Harry, it definitely was not. It was a second most pleasurable thing in the world. I feel so powerful, so strong! I haven't felt this good in my life! Do you understand what I mean Master?" Hedwig happily babbled.

"Oh yes, Hedwig, I do understand how you feel, because after yesterday I feel the same. It's like a huge weight is taken off my shoulders. I feel like there is no problem I could not solve. I feel like my old self was imbecile compared to the new me! Do you feel similarly?" Harry babbled too.

"Yes, Master, I definitely feel the same. And we can finally talk! That is so wonderful! But now you have to ask Mr. Merlin about time altering spells." When Hedwig was talking Harry became increasingly happier. When the phoenix reminded him about Time Spells, he found the letter from merlin and wrote at the back.

"_Hello Mr. Myrddin Emrys." _After a second an answer appeared.

"_Hello, young Lord. How are you coping with new responsibility? What is your name?"_

"_It is not the first time I am responsible for something like this. Of course the magnitude and importance of this mission is much higher. My name is Harry James Potter. After yesterday, Lord Harry James Emrys Potter Black."_

"_I see... How old are you? And what year is it?"_

"_I am fifteen years old, I will be sixteen after a month. It is 1996."_

"_You are so young... And it is so long without a Lord... Well I believe you wanted to ask me something."_

"_Yes. I wanted to ask you if you knew of any way to make time go faster in a room?"_

"_I know a way, yes. Why do you need it though?"_

"_Well there is a Dark Lord, and I am prophesied to defeat him, so I need to learn as much as I can in as little time as possible. This wizard is called Lord Voldemort. It is an anagram from his real name Tom Marvolo Riddle. Wizarding World is afraid of him so much, that they call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I call Dark Dork Noisyfart, but nevertheless I have to train very hard to beat him as fast as possible. By the way, you said that you chose to die when Hogwarts was founded. Well, maybe you knew Salazar Slytherin? Tom Riddle is descendant of his..."_

"_Prophesied you say? Do you know what that prophesy says? An yes, I knew Salazar. He was quite Dark, but definitely not evil. He enjoyed teaching very much you know..."_

"_Well the prophesy says : The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"_Marked you as his equal, did he? How did he do that?"_

"_Well, after the beginning of the prophesy leaked to him, my parents went to hiding under the Fidelius Charm. The Secret Keeper betrayed them, and he came. Noisyfart killed my father, my mother took a Killing Curse for me, then he tried to finish me off with Avada Kedavra again, but it somehow deflected back at him and the link between our minds was formed. He somehow lost his body, but he resurrected himself last year. By the way I can speek Parseltongue now... And as a result of the Killing Curse, I have a scar on my forehead... It is shaped like lightning bolt."_

"_What is so special about surviving Avada Kedavra? It can be blocked with a simple shield. Only downside is that this shield must be casted by another, and it must be fueled by a very strong desire to protect the target."_

"_Maybe that is a spell my mom used on me? Do you know how to cast the spell?"_

"_Well, dah, I created the shield, so I know how to cast it. Incantation is **Mortus Protegus Amorus Maximus** you must concentrate on the desire to keep you loved one alive. This shield reflects any spell back at it's caster. But it needs special connection between caster and target. For example the bond between mother and child, the bond between soul mates. I think that you will want to cast this spell on your soul mate until you marry and she becomes immortal. Now about the spell to make time go faster. This is a very difficult spell. It needs very big amount of power, and two different phoenix tail feathers. I do not know how you will find two phoenixes, but incantation is **Tempus Acceleratus **and then you have to say how many times do you want to accelerate time in English.Before that you have to put a phoenix feather at each side of the door. Let's say you want to spend one year in the room, for every day outside. Then you say **Tempus Acceleratus three hundred sixty five times**. By being the Lord of the Light you can regulate the speed of your aging, so you may not look like you are seventeen years old. Now do you have any questions? If not, then goodbye. Even I have to rest you know..."_

"_Goodbye Merlin, good rest to you."_

Harry asked his phoenixes to lend him a tail feather. They gave him the feathers immediately. Then Harry put a feather at the sides of the door and was ready to cast a spell when he heard his phoenix Hedwig saying "Umm... Master Harry, I know that you are immortal, but how do you plan to eat?"

"Well, I haven't thought about that... Hmm... What if I... Dobby!"

"Yes, sir Harry Potter, sir?(A/N: I can't do the accent of the House Elves)What do you need?"

"Dobby, are you a free house Elf?"

"Yes, Harry Potter" Dobby cheerfully said.

"Then maybe you would like to work for me? I you promise me that you won't tell anyone about this secret, I would explain my reasons for hiring you."

"Dobby promises on his life and magic to never reveal Harry Potter's sir's secrets!" house elf sweared.

"I did not have to swear on your life and magic... Simple "I promise" would have been enough... But nevertheless I am going to make the time in my room go in much faster pace then normal and I need someone to help me prepare this room for training, and prepare food. I will hire you for twenty Galleons a month and weekends off." By this time Dobby was jumping up and down in excitement, but when he heard the amount of money he will earn he interrupted "No, Harry Potter, sir, you is very great wizard but Dobby is not greedy elf, two galleons a week will do." Harry just lazily said "Well, I believe 25 Galleons and weekends off will be good enough for you Dobby." Dobby was not a stupid elf, so he agreed. Then, Harry asked Dobby to make his room as big as he could, and to create training room, bedroom, kitchen, and dueling room.

After an hour, when Dobby was finished, Harry concentrated as hard as he could and said **_Tempus Acceleratus_** **_three hundred sixty five times_**. The room started shining white. Harry felt a little exhausted, so he went to take a nap.

Five hour later, when the Lord of the Light finally woke up, he was greeted by his House Elf's Dobby's Lunch. After eating, he found the Catalog of the Emrys Family Library, and found all the book's on Occlumency he could find. He chose a book named_ The Mind Arts for the Beginners and Experts_ by _Rowena Ravenclaw. _The book was written by the Founder of Hogwarts, who was called the most experienced Mind Arts user there ever was. The book was destined to be good. Of course, it was. In the introduction it said: _Many people who nowadays call themselves Master Occlumens or Legilimens really are just beginners. Master Occlumens can show whole collection of false memories, information. True Master Legilimens can bypass any, and all Mind Shields with ease and without detection. Me excluded, there was only one true Master of the Mind Arts. My partner, who helped me discover them in the first place, The Lord of the Light Myrrdin Emrys. He said once that people who design their Mind Shields in the way the book on Occlumency says them to, will never be a True Master of Occlumency._

Now Harry understood that he has a potential to become Master of the Mind Arts, because he was The Lord of the Light too. Harry decided to take Merlin's advice to heart, and devise a way to protect his mind himself. He just had to know how to start learning Occlumency. He started reading the first chapter of the book. _The first step to learning Occlumency is clearing your mind. You have to concentrate on the image of calm river, or a flame of a candle. You must be able to think only about the image you chose for at least three hours until the first attack of Legilimens can even be attempted on your mind. Even then it has to be a light probe, looking for your happiest thoughts. You must try to make your attacker to see only the image you chose as your focus._

Well, Harry was angry. He was furious. But he was not stupid. He understood that being angry or furious won't solve anything, so he calmed himself, and concentrated on the flame of a candle. It did not work. Then, he tried to concentrate on a river. It did not work too. Then, he tried to concentrate on on the feeling he got when he was flying his Firebolt. Success was unbelievable. He could stay like that for as many time as he could. The feel of wind blowing against his face was incredible. When he finally got enough of the feeling, he read what to do next. _When you can hold the image for as long as you want, you must will your very being, you soul to enter your mind. Just remember, that in your mind, you can do absolutely anything you want._

Harry concentrated on the feel of flying and the willed himself to enter his own mind. Suddenly, he appeared at the white void. There were many thoughts flying around him. He decide that he will organize them into the system of computer programs. For example he will be able to enter both "disks" C and D, while intruder will be checked for his intention and asked fro password, which only will be placed at the disk D. If intruder knows the password and he is loyal to only Harry and is entering the mind with allowance of Harry himself, he will be directed to the D "disk" and told the secret of finding it. If intruder does not know the password, his intentions are bad or his is not allowed to enter the mind, he will be directed to the C "disk". There all the bad memories will be stored. Also, there will be many false memories and intruder identifying system. For example if intruder is identified as Dark Dork, he will be shown the false prophesy, which says that no matter what he does, he will be defeated by Harry Potter. If intruder is identified as Severus Snape or Albus Dumbledore he will be showed all the abuse Dursley's inflicted on him. "Disk" D will be held under Fidelius Charm and will have all the knowledge Harry has, all the happy memories, it will hold every bit of love Harry is capable to feel. In other words, it will be the paradise for Harry and his true friends and loved ones to visit.

After twelve hours, when Harry finished his mind protections, he asked Dobby to prepare something to eat. After eating dinner, Harry was dead tired so he went to sleep.

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is much shorter then the first one but I will update faster. What is better 3000+ words chapters with faster updates or 7000+ chapters with longer wait between updates? Faster updates are better I believe... Please review...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter... Thanks for the reviews. '_Thoughts', Book text, **Spells**_

Chapter 3: Training Part Two

When Harry woke up, he checked the condition of his mind protection system. He found a slight weakness on the side, but it was quickly mended. After that Harry called Dobby and asked for breakfast. Of course Harry could have made his breakfast himself, but he understood that his house elf needs to do something in order to feel useful and happy. Of course Dobby, being Dobby, eagerly hopped from his bed and hurried to the kitchen.

While waiting for breakfast, Harry got out of bed, took a cloak on and went to shower. Harry noticed, that he gets some brilliant ideas while showering, so he started to plan the year ahead. He understood that his previous plan won't work, because he has much more time on his hands. In the place of two months, he could have as much as sixty years! Also by being The Lord of the Light, he could stop his aging process, so no one would have an idea about his knowledge. He could even make people think that he cannot fight, he could make people think that he is weak. This way, his opponents and enemies would become very overconfident, and would drop their guard when fighting or arguing with him. Harry understood that things like these are the things a real Slytherin would use, but he finally dropped his prejudices where they belong, and understood, that Slytherin was definitely the right house for him. For all his life Harry Potter used his cunning to keep himself alive at the Dursleys, but by being sorted to Gryffindor, he forgot almost everything the life taught him. By this realization, Harry decided to embrace his Slytherin side, to use every opportunity that was given to him.

When Harry finished showering and entered the kitchen, he was met with huge breakfast. It was so huge that ten people could have eaten until they couldn't have even one more bite, but there would have been enough leftovers for lunch and dinner too.

"Dobby, don't you think that that much food is too much? Even starved Ron and Dudley together would not be able to eat all of this..." Harry carefully asked. He did not want to offend Dobby after all.

"Harry Potter is very great wizard who was malnourished by his bad relatives! Harry Potter must eat much food to be strong to defeat You-Know-Who!" Dobby eagerly explained.

"Well, okay, at least I will have a snack when training. And Dobby, please call him Noisyfart or Dork, or Dark Dork Noisyfart or simple Tom Riddle. Do not call him You-Know-Who, because, first, it just gives him more power and second, I really and I mean really do not know about whom you're talking about.

By this time Harry finished his overly large breakfast and started to think about his regime for the training. '_Hmm... Which way to train is better? Include everything in the schedule or learn Dueling for a month, than General Defense Against the Dark Arts for a month and so on? It would be better to learn every subject for a month in my opinion... Well, let's try it like that and if it won't work than I can change it anytime. Yes, I will learn dueling for this month, and then I will think about which subject I need the most for the next month.' _After Harry decided on the method of learning, he took a letter from Merlin and on the other side of it wrote:

"_Hello again, Mr. Emrys! How are today?"_

"_Hello to you to young Harry, I am very well like always. Great place, Paradise, you know... And by the way, don't call me Mr. Emrys. It makes me feell old! He He Now, what questions do you have for me today?"_

"_Well, I casted the Tempus spell for three hundred sixty five times and decide to learn one subject for a month, after the month is finished I will continue to study that subject, or I will choose another subject. I just wanted to know if my learning capabilities will be enough to learn how to effectively duel in a month? And by the way, you are old! How old are you anyways?"_

"_For your knowledge, I am six hundred fifty years old, but I felt like a teenager before my death. And your learning capabilities will be more than enough to make you a very accomplished dueler. I dare to say that you will master a spell in no more than three tries. Then after you trained yourself in wandless and non-verbal magic, it will take three more attempts to successfully master the spell wandless and non-verbally. Due to your photographic memory and calm mind, you will never know what a lack of spell to use means. That is if you read all the books in my library of course. If we talk about books, it is possible that you may be able to read a book in no more than a couple of hours and no it by heart after that, so it should not take you more than a year to read every book in my library. Back to the dueling,your power is much bigger greater than any other wizard's in the world. After this year, you will be able to out power Noisyfart and Dumbledore together without breaking a sweat. When your power finally reaches it's maximal capacity, you will be able to destroy them both with a flick of your little finger. Of course you won't do that, because you are the Lord of the Light and that means tat you are not capable of cold blooded killing."_

"_Thank you Merlin. Oh, by the way, do you perhaps know of any way to create a dueling partner?"_

"_I am glad to be able to help. To answer your question, you do have a house elf, do you not?"_

"_Yes, Dobby is a very good friend."_

"_So why don't you ask him to help you train? Magic of the House Elves is extremely strong. They do not need incantations, wands or other things wizards prides themselves over and other magical creatures laughs about? Humans are weakest of the magical creatures after all... I believe Dobby could provide you with a challenge. When you can best Dobby in an all out duel, then you can stop worrying about Death Eaters. There is nothing for you to worry about in the first place, because you are immortal, but nevertheless your skill could save many people."_

"_Thank you for the advice. I will write to you soon."_

When Harry put the letter back where it belongs, he asked Dobby to come.

"Dobby, I really need to train myself at dueling, and I was wondering that maybe you wanted to help me?" Harry carefully asked.

"Dobby will help Harry Potter, sir, to the best of his abilities! What Dobby needs to do?" Elf asked eagerly. "Well, as I said, I am starting to learn to duel and I need a sparring partner. I would like to ask you to duel me as hard as you can..." Dobby's eyes widened with horror. "But Harry Potter, sir, House Elves are being very powerful! I is not wanting to hurt Harry Potter."

"Do not worry Dobby, I am extremely powerful, I have to wonderful phoenixes, who could heal me if necessary, and I am immortal, so you cannot hurt me really badly."

"Well, if you insist on Dobby dueling with Harry Potter, than Dobby hopes that Harry Potter won't be very angry at Dobby for hurting him, because Dobby will prepare Harry Potter for fighting bad wizards."

"That is all I am asking from you Dobby. Thank you. Now I am gong to read some books about dueling and practice the spells I find in the books, and at the end of this month, we will duel for the first time.

Harry found the Catalog of the Library and took all the books on dueling he could find. When all the books arrived, Harry understood that he is in for a lot of reading. Harry took the first book named _Fight the Dark _by _Godric Gryyfindor _and started to read.

Thirty days and two hundred forty books later, Harry found himself standing against a very reluctant House Elf. When the duel started, Dobby flicked his finger and Harry was nearly hit with a powerful beam of cold. Dobby explained that if the beam would have hit him he would have been frozen.

An hour and thirty more duels later, Harry understood that he does not have any chance to defeat Dobby unless he can perform wandless and non-verbal magic.

So with this thought, Harry started to look for his Catalog. When he found it, he returned all the finished books and took the book named _All there is to know about wandless and non-verbal magic for beginners and experts _by _Myrrdin Emrys._

When he finished the book, Harry finally understood why everyone sweared by Merlin. His understanding of magic was superb. By reading this book, Harry had a clearer understanding about how magic works, than after his five years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By following the directions of the book, Harry entered the disk D of his mind and willed himself to his magical core. There he found many channels which where leading his magic to all the parts of his body. Now, according to the book, he needed to widen all the channels. Especially those who led to his arms. The book said that it was a very painful, but nevertheless necessary process in order to be able to perform wandless magic.

Harry concentrated very hard and found a strand of his magic, which was flowing to his right arm. Then, he started to forcibly shove his magic into the said channel. Slowly, it started to widen. By this way, Harry widened the channel to his arms, legs, heart, lungs and most importantly brain. By linking his magic to his brain, Harry increased his mental capabilities even further, and made his non-verbal wandless magic to be even easier to perform. When Harry came out of his trance, he concentrated and said **_Lumos _**and a big blindingly bright ball of pure light appeared above his palm. It was too powerful, so Harry tried to lessen the power he was putting into the spell and gradually the strength of the light lessened.

Then, Harry tried to perform the same spell without wand and incantation. He just willed his magic to make light, and it did. It was exactly as strong as Harry wanted it to be. Harry tried to make it look like a triangle and it did. He found that he can manipulate the ball in any way that he wants.

After a couple of minutes of playing with the ball, Harry decided that he needs to test a new spell. He chose **_Incendio. _**Harry willed his magic to create a small ball of fire. He willed it to become cool like a autumn wind, and it did, Harry willed it to be hot enough to burn anything and it did. A nearby armchair turned on fire! Harry cooled the fire down, put it on the table and willed his magic to repair the piece of furniture. To Harry's surprise, it did! Then Harry willed his magic to make the said armchair fireproof. When the spell supposedly did it's work, Harry picked the ball of fire up, made it as hot as possible and dropped it on the armchair. Surprisingly, it did not lit on fire. Harry decided that he needs to check if he can manipulate any spell he knows. After some interesting tests, he came to the conclusion, that he can perform any spell he knows, by concentrating on his magic and willing it to do anything he needs. He even managed to create some effects of spells he did not know at all. Then, Harry decided that Merlin should hear about this.

"_Hi there Merlin! How are you?_"

"_I'm okay like always Harry. Now, what do you need?"_

"_Well, you see, I was dueling with Dobby the House Elf today, and he ahh.. bested me in the duel."_

"_You mean to say that he wiped the floor with your face, I believe. Am I right?"_

"_Well, basically, yes. When I started the incantation, there were at least five spells going at me. So naturally I decided to work on non-verbal wandless magic before even trying to duel Dobby. I did everything your book said, but I widened the channel to my mind too, and now I find myself being able to manipulate spells. For example I can create whole new spell effects, by willing my magic to do what I need it to do. Is it normal when you make the channels wider?"_

"_No Harry for normal people it is definitely not normal. Even Albus Dumbledore or Tom Riddle can do only minor wandless magic. But you can do basically anything you want except raising the dead back to life and creating new forms of living beings. You are as powerful as a God, but you are not the God. Remember that. Well returning to the topic at hand, for the Lord of the Light, these things are definitely normal."_

"_So, do I have to study Charms or Transfiguration?"_

"_Well maybe for he pleasure of it, but there is nothing you can't do in these books. I would still recommend you to read all the books on Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Arithmancy, Runes, Divination, Wizarding and Mugle Traditions, Muggle Sciences and finally Muggle and Wizarding Law. I have a feeling, that you will need the knowledge of Law very soon."_

"_Thank you for your help, be sure that I will read up on the topics you have mentioned."_

By this time, Harry was dead tired, so when Dobby started to shoo him to bed, Harry happily complied.

The next morning welcomed Harry James with a not so welcome sight of big dinner plate sized eyes.

"Good Morning Dobby. Could you possibly make some breakfast?"

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby squeaked and hurried off to the kitchen.

After showering, Harry ate his breakfast while reading a book named _Moste Pontente Potions _it had many interesting if not quite dark looking potions. After finishing this book, Harry found a book with a very interesting title. I was called _Defy the Nature, Live forever by the help of the Magic _ by _Nicassus Smachkov. _Harry started warily reading the book. It was clear to him that it was a book about the vilest of dark arts. It explained the concept of the Horcruxes, the things that are use to keep a portion of your soul in it. _Horcux is an item in which the portion of its creator's sold is kept. Upon the possible death of it's owner, Horcrux keeps it from going to the afterworld. This way owner of the Horcrux is kept alive._

_The creation of the Horcux is very difficult and painful process. In order to create a Horcux, you must commit an act of murder of innocent. It effectively splits your soul to two equal pieces. Then you perform the spell **Essencus Dividis Horcruxus**__which puts a fragment of your soul into an item. _

_Many people speculated about effectiveness of a Horcrux, but most of them agree, that it is an effective way to achieve immortality. Only downside is that if someone destroys your Horcrux you become mortal and much weaker magically. The possible solution for this problem is creating multiple Horcruxes, but this is not advised, because with each Horcrux, it's owner looses more and more of his soul and in effect of that, his humanity. Author does not known of any person who created more than three Horcruxes. The said person Dark Mistress Morgana LeFay. She was destroyed by Merlin after her Horcruxes were found and eliminated._

After reading this chapter, Harry had a suspicion of what Voldy did to himself in order to become immortal._'Well, if Voldemort did make Horcruxes, we are pretty much fucked. That is bad because I cannot go to his lair and simply kick his ass. I have to find out how many Horcruxes he did make, what are they, where are they, how good the protection spells are and finally, I have to destroy them. When I think about it, I believe that the Diary which made Ginny to open the Chamber of Secrets could possibly be a Horcrux. Wait! It is Horcrux! There is no spell to imprint a memory to a diary like that. That shadow of Riddle was able to think for himself! I bet good old coot Dumbles knows about them and does nothing. And he haven't told me about them at the end of the School Year... Well I need to ask Merlin for help... again!'_

"_Hey Merly! How are ya today?"_

"_A bit cheerful aren't you? And don't call me Merly! So what did you ungrateful brat want?"_

"_Well, I was reading a book today and found a very disturbing chapter about Horcruxes. I believe you know what they do. I think Noisyfart uses them. I would guess that he has more than three of them."_

"_Horcruxes you say? Well that certainly makes things more difficult. Yes, I know what they do Arthur Pendragon's sister Morgana LeFay had three of them. Horcruxes are very difficult things to find, because they can be anything from a quill to building. Just remember that every Horcrux has some sentimental value for its owner. Now until you can validate your claim, I would advise you to train by trying to beat Dobby, and reading any books that are left in the library."_

"_Thanks for help Merly!"_

"_Hey, do not call me that"_

"_Of course Mr. Myrrdin Emrys, the Former Lord of the Light"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Okay, okay... Bye Merlin!"_

"_That's better! Bye Harrykins!'_

"_Hey!"_

Harry respected Merlin's wisdom and judgment, so he sat at his desk and started to read again.

A/N: Well, one more chapter up... Sorry for the mistakes... Just wanted to say that I had to insert Horcruxes somehow, because in my opinion, it would not be interesting if Harry was able to kick Voldy's ass right away. Now he will have some work to do at Hogwarts, to get the info of Horcruxes from goo' ol' Dumbles **wink wink**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, I do not own Harry Potter universe, I do not get money for this fic also... Oh by the way, I just love reviews.

Chapter 4: Finished Training and working for fun, meeting a girl

Harry was reading books for fifteen hours every day. It was quite boring at first, but with his understanding of magic becoming deeper, it was more interesting to read. After half a year, Harry was reading books on magical theory, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Dark Arts, Healing, Animagus Transformation and other subjects like his life depended on it. In a strange way it did, of course, because he did not want to expose his abilities and powers without a serious need. He learned to cast all the normal spells with a wand and without it. Harry was willing his magic to achieve the effect he needed, but at the same time he said the proper incantation and performed necessary wand movements.

Harry's dueling practices were quite successful. Fifty times out of one hundred, he managed to beat Dobby. Harry was in the whole new level in the terms of power, but his control was not very good. It took time to access his magic and make it to achieve an effect he wanted. That was a cause of his loses in the duels. Dobby promised to Harry, that when has mastered the control of his magic, he won't have any difficulty to win against Dobby, Dumbledore, Voldemort or any other magical being alive.

Also, Harry was extremely interested in a book about Rituals. It was extremely ancient and difficult to understand, but by being The Lord of the Light, Harry had his mental capabilities increased. Out of many interesting Rituals, one was extremely exciting and promising. Basically, it infused your soul and body with magic of the Race you choose. By default, the magic of the Race would give you the ability of the said Race, but the body could not endure the strain, so the man the Ritual was casted on would painfully die. However, the Lord of the Light was an immortal being, so the Ritual was just an excruciatingly painful process to him. This book on Rituals was written by Merlin himself, so Harry deducted, that Merlin possibly performed the Ritual. After the directions how to perform the Ritual, there was a list of compatible Races. It was not a very long list, but it described the details of each Race.

_Races that are compatible with the Ritual:_

_High Elves- the Race of superb Warriors. They have their own sort of magic. Elven Magic is extremely good for Healing. The Elves are extremely good at physical fighting (Archery, Swordsmanship, Hand to Hand). Also, High Elves are extremely graceful, quick. They absolutely do not need to focus their magic through any external means. They do not use incantations. The High Elves older than 150 years old become immortal. They can die only in the battlefield. Nevertheless, capable of performing Human magic. Only people with pure white aura can hope to succeed to perform the Ritual with the choice of High Elf. _

_Vampires- Also extremely capable Warriors. They can perform only Vampiric magic. Vampires specialize in Blood Magic. As quick and graceful as High Elves. They are also very good at Stealth(Spying, Assassination). Young Vampires (20 years and younger) are afraid of the Daylight, have to drink blood to stay alive. After 20 years of their turning or birth are partially immortal (Can be killed only by cutting its head of). Not capable of performing Human magic._

_Veela- Capable, but not very incredible Warriors. Do not use special magic except for their "trademark" Veela Charm. The Veela ca seduce any un-bonded male or female. Have an avian form when angry. Ages slower than humans. Can perform only human magic._

Harry immediately dismissed Veela. He was arguing between High Elves and Vampires. For him option of becoming High Elf was very attractive. Harry was immortal, so his body could experience the strain safely. Also, his aura was snow white. The option of using his magic absolutely effortlessly was very nice too. Well, like always Harry decided to consult with his mentor Merlin.

"_Hey Merl! How are you doing?"_

"_I am good. How are you? And don't call me Merl! Have some respect for your elders, you insolent brat!"_

"_Sure thing Merl! I think you ought to have a chat with the git of gits Sanpe himself."_

"_Well, if you embarrassed me enough, maybe you could get to the point?"_

"_Okay... I have found a book of yours. It is about Rituals, and I wanted your advice."_

"_I was wondering when you were going to ask me about that book... So, what do you wanted to now?"_

"_Have you performed the Ritual of Transformation?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And what Race did you choose?"_

"_High Elf of course"_

"_Is it worth the trouble?"_

"_Definitely. You feel like you were in heaven. It feels so nice to be a High Elf. Magic flows through your body so effortlessly..."_

"_Alright, I was thinking about performing the Ritual myself. I chose Elf of course. What do you think, should I proceed with it?"_

"_I think you should try. I say try, because it is possible that the Elves won't accept you."_

"_Okay than I will risk it. That for advice Merl!"_

"_Bye bye Harrykins..."_

Upon coming to a decision, Harry sat at the floor. He started to meditate. After an hour, when his mind was completely calm and focused, Harry let his breath out and spoke: _**I am Lord of the Light Harry James Potter Black. I am immortal with a pure soul. I ask the gods to award my body and soul with the glorious magic of the High Elves. I do not want their power for selfish purposes. I just wan to finish the war of the Wizards faster and I just want all the living beings in the World live in peace and prosperity. Please grant me the abilities, power, and properties of the High Elves and I as the Lord of the Light will do everything in my power to honor the name of the Elves.**_

After couple of painless seconds, incredible amount of pain hit Harry in the inside of his magical core and soul. The pain was as terrible as the Cruciatus Curse, maybe even worse. Harry felt his body changing. His hair was growing, his body was growing, the channels of the magic in his body were widening. Somehow Harry Potter understood that he will never have any problems with wandless magic.

When the transformation was finished, Harry still felt his whole body ache. He started to calmly meditate. After couple of minutes, he decided that checking his Occlumency shields would be a good idea. Harry delved into his mind and calmly observed his walls. After deep and thorough inspection he noticed a lone strand coming from his mind, to somewhere, finally disappeared to nothingness. Harry correctly deduced, that the strand is his connection to Voldemort, so he tripled the defenses around the strand. The defense was so complex and powerful, that in order to undo it, Harry had to work for a whole hour. There was no way for Noisyfart to enter his mind now. When Harry re-established the defenses, he decided that there is no such thing as too much security, so he strengthened the shields around his whole mind. Finally no one could enter his mind. No matter how powerful he may be, if he was not wanted, he was not able to enter the mind of Lord Harry James Emrys Potter Black, Heir to Merlin, Heir to Potter, Heir to Black.

For the time that was left for him, Harry read every book that was left, but most of the time he was dueling against Dobby. After couple of days, when Harry got used to the ease of using magic, he started repeatedly beating the enthusiastic House Elf. In the result of the lack of challenge, Harry got an idea of making some enchanted opponents. After a week with a healthy amount of help from Merlin, Harry finished the models. He called them Golems. They were capable of fighting with magic, hand to hand, or both. They were imbued with Harry's power, so in result, they could take Albus Dumbledore in the duel one on one, but they mental abilities were nothing compared to the Headmaster, so they would lose the duel. However at greater numbers, they would be able to overpower him. Harry created around twenty Golems. At the end of the year he spent training, Harry won against all of them plus Dobby for one time on each two tries.

When Harry woke up the next morning, the time was finally normal. Harry decided to relax after the year of intensive training. He got out of bed and took a cool shower. When he looked at the mirror, he noticed that he do not look like a malnourished brat he was a year ago. Now, he was a strong, handsome young man. His eyes radiated power. Even muggles would have understood that this new Lord Emrys Potter Black is not someone to fuck with.

When Harry took his battle robe on, he wished it to become baggy blue jeans and a tank top. The tank top accented his muscles, so Dursleys should be intimidated enough to lay off him for a while. Harry contemplated the idea of scaring his relatives with magic for a bit, but in the end decided that revealing his cards to early is not very good. Finally, Harry entered the kitchen. His Uncle, Aunt and cousin were calmly talking while eating their breakfast. Harry made himself some sandwiches and sat at the table. After he was finished, Harry stood up, excused himself and went outside. Harry walked around Surrey for many hours. It was quite boring, but nevertheless informative. Of course he was not some idiot who was waling just for the sake of it. No, Harry was deeply in thought, he was planning the week until the arrival of his soul mate. He decided that it would be very nice to be normal teenager for change, so he, Lord of the Light, Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Emrys Potter Black decided to find a job.

The next day, Harry was walking around Little Whinghing, when he noticed a notice which said '_Help Wanted_' in the window of a small restaurant. Harry knew that many young students of high school or universities work as waiters or waitresses in the restaurants, so he entered the establishment.

"Hello, I noticed that you need help. I was wondering if I maybe could get a job there?" Harry politely asked. "Well, we really need extra waiters. The pay is not very much but you would get free breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"The pay is not an issue. I want to work for the fun of it, not for the money. When can I start and will I be a waiter?"

"You can start tomorrow... You understand that you are one extremely strange human being? I haven't met a boy who doesn't need money but looks for a job... Anyways, be there at eight o'clock. And don't be late." the manager happily said.

"Of course. We will talk tomorrow. Good Bye."

Next day Harry woke up at six. When he had a shower and breakfast, he finished his morning work out, dueled with Dobby for a bit and apparated to the restaurant "The Hole". When he entered at eight o'clock sharp, he was met by the manager. He led Harry to the staff room and gave him his waiter uniform. After explanation of the system, Harry enthusiastically started his first day in the new job.

After five days, Harry was still working in "The Hole" from eight AM to five PM every day. He was very well liked by the customers for his politeness, good manners, beautiful smile. Also the fact that he was the Lord of the Light made everyone around him feel, like the song of the phoenix does.

Harry was finishing his lunch, when the door of the restaurant opened, and the most beautiful being on the face of the Earth entered. She was quite tall, but not overly so. She had raven black hair with red highlights. Her eyes were deepest blue Harry have ever seen in his life. Harry was mesmerized by those incredible eyes. Of course it was not only Harry Potter who noticed her. No, every male in the vicinity was staring at her. Luckily, Harry was the only unoccupied waiter, so he came to her.

"Good day Miss! What will you eat today?" Harry cheerfully asked while unsuccessfully trying to hide his blush.

"Well, I do not really know... Spaghetti would be good I believe" She answered while blushing too. She could not understand what came to her. She knew that her looks are incredible, so she always was confident around boys, but this one was somehow different. The girl was from a quite rich family, so she normally looked down to guys who had to work. When Harry brought her the spaghetti, she noticed that all the clients were eating, so she decided to talk with this interesting waiter.

"I see that there is no work around, so maybe you want to sit down, rest for a bit?" She asked while eating spaghettis. Harry looked around and noticed that there really was not anything for him to do so he agreed.

"Well, what's your name, oh fair lady?" He asked while jokingly bowing.

"My name is Jane oh brave knight. What's yours?"

"Harry. I haven't seen you around. You moved there recently didn't you?"

"Yeah! We actually came here today. How did you know?" Harry suddenly remembered about his soul mate and his heart started to beat faster.

"Magic. So where do you live if you can tell me?"

"Do you know where Privet Drive is?

"Yeah..."

"Well, I live in Number 6. And where do you live?" She curiously asked.

"Oh my god! I live in Number 4!"

"Wow! To which side you window "looks"? Mine "looks" to the west on the second floor."

"My room is on the second floor and the window "looks" to the East..."

"Which is it? With a birdcage or the other one?"

"With the birdcage. Look, do you know anyone in the neighborhood?"

"Regretfully no, but we are visiting your parents tonight!"

"Aahh... My parents died when I was one. I live with my Aunt and Uncle and my cousin..."

"Oh... Sorry, I did not know... Is that fat whale with a gram of brain your cousin?"

"Yeah, that is Dudley. My dear cousin."

"He tried to hit on me you know... I was barely able to stop from laughing... He is definitely not my type. But you on the other hand..."

"You are definitely not bad yourself. I just have to tell you that my relatives like to say that I attend St. Brutus' Center for Incurably Criminal Boys or something like that... Just know that probably everything bad they say about me is not true."

"Okay, so where do you go to school for real?"

"Well, it is boarding school up north called Hogwarts."

"Can you tell me more about it?"

"Maybe later, okay?"

"Okay. I have to go, but I think we will talk again tonight."

"I really doubt that Durselys will let me out of my room."

"Well I will visit you then. Somehow your relatives seems really boring people to me. Which door is yours?"

"My door is with many locks and a cat flap... Okay until the evening. Hope you visit me."

"Don't doubt that! You are much more handsome and incredibly more interesting to talk to then Dursleys. Until the evening, bye..." Jane waved and went home.

When Harry finally finished his job, he went to meet the manager. He told him that he want to drop the job. He said that it was fun, but he had other, more interesting (namely spending time with certain girl named Jane) to do. When Harry finally came home, he met his beloved Uncle.

"Boy, we are having guests tonight. You will stay in your room if you know what is good for you! I will not have you making a bad image of our family in front of the Hathaway's. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. I will not go out of my room." Harry dully said. For a second he wondered if he could try to argue, but decided that it is not worth it. Harry came upstairs, ate dinner, took a shower and started to read a book named Lord of the Rings.

AN: This chapter is quite short, and the wait is quite long, but I promise that I will update it soon. Please leave a review! Pleaseeeeeee...


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I do not own Harry Potter. I absolutely love reviews. This is not a love story. Please review.

Chapter 5:

Harry was reading an extremely interesting book. He was in it so much, that he almost forgot about the guests coming. Understandably, it was a big shock, when doorbell rang. Harry just divided his attention between the book and the noises from downstairs, and kept reading.

After half an hour, Harry listened patriarchs of the families talking about their companies management. By being the genius he was, he saw many wrong things in the management, but because of the bad treatment by the Dursleys, he decided to keep silent. After another half an hour, the cousin of the Dursley's heard a couple of people coming upstairs. Harry noticed that one person was male, and other was female, so he deduced that it was Dudley and Jane. They entered Dudley's room, and started talking. To Harry, it was obvious, that Jane was absolutely bored of listening Dudley boasting about his boxing titles, so he got out of bed and went out of his room. Upon coming near the door, he silently silenced the room and entered.

"Hey Dudley, hey Jane!" Harry cheerfully while winking cheekily to Jane.

"What the fuck are you doing there, you freak?" Dudley screamed.

"Tut, tut Dudley there is a lady in the room. Also we do not want something to accidentally happen when I am angry do we?" Harry reprimanded his cousin.

"Oh, Potter, you will be so in trouble when the lady leaves... I will..." Dudley was starting to gloat.

"You will do what Dudley? Tell your Mommy and Daddy? Stop the nonsense this instant. And do not dare to say anything insulting to me, my friends or anyone else. And by the way if I hear that you are terrorizing the kids of the neighborhood, I will hurt you so bad, that you will piss your pants if you dare to as much as look wrong at a weaker kid. Remember my warning dear cousin, because I will not repeat them."

"Oh, Harry, we both now that you are to goody goody, to do anything painful to me. And what are you doing there anyways? It is not like Jane would like you better than me!"

"Well, Dudley Dursley, I will ask only one thing. When was the last time you looked at the mirror?" Jane angrily asked, because she was royally fed up with the non-stop flirting.

"I don't know... A week ago maybe. I do know how handsome and irresistible I am." By this point, both Harry and Jane were disbelievingly looking at each other. This humanoid-pig thought that he is handsome?

"Dudley! You are the most delusional person I have ever seen! Well, maybe except your parents. To put it clear to you, you are one of the least handsome people I have ever met! You are fat, you are boring, you are stupid, you are biggest bully I had ever had the misfortune to meet! Harry on the other hand..." Jane smirked. "His eyes are gorgeous, his smile is so sexy, he is so friendly and nice, he is so intelligent, he is so interesting to talk to..."  
"You whore!" Harry was quite angry. "How can you think that this son of the biggest freakiest bitch in the world can be..." WHAM! Dudley's temple somehow managed to connect with a fist belonging to Harry Potter. Dudley Dursley, the Boxing Champion went out cold.

"Sorry for that Jane, but I warned him. I could not let him to talk about you and my mother like that."

"Don't worry, Harry, he had it coming. Now, when the presence of the oaf is somewhere on the other side, let's go to your room."

When partners in crime, I mean Harry and Jane of course, entered the smallest bedroom, they started talking. They discussed everything from music (which was a one-sided Jane's lecture to Harry) to sciences. Harry has a firm understanding of all of them, and Jane liked to study a lot, so they had some interesting discussions. Strangely in the late evening, Jane asked a strange question.

"Harry, have you ever believed magic?" she asked. Harry was quite worried.

"Well, yes as a matter of fact I did. Why do you ask?"

"I believed in it very strongly... But when I was eleven, the belief somehow faded..." She sadly confessed. Harry was think really hard now. He knew Jane just for one day, but he already felt very strongly about her. He felt like he would not have any problem to die in her place. That was not possible of course, but the realization helped Harry to understand, that e could not risk the life of his soul mate. Then and there he decided to tell her about the Wizarding World.

"Okay Jane, I have a very important thing to tell you, but first you must answer a question. Will you answer truthfully?"

Yes, Harry. I know you only for a day, but I feel, that we knew each other for my entire life. So what is the question." Harry seemed very serious, so she was quite nervous.

"Well, I wanted to say that I really like you very much. And I wanted to ask you if you have any feelings deeper than friendship?"

"Yes! Harry, I like you very much too!" She screamed excited.

Than, I must tell you a couple of things. These things are very, very secret. You must promise to never reveal these secrets to anyone without my personal permission. Do you promise?"Harry seriously asked.

" I promise Harry. What is it?"

"Well, Jane, magic is real. No I am completely serious. You see, I am a wizard. My aunt, uncle and cousin are not. They hate everything magical including me."

"You are not joking are you? Can you prove it?"

"I am not and yes I can prove it." Then, Harry flicked his little finger and Jane started to float in the air.

"Wow! Can you do something else?"

"Well, of course I can! But you see, it is not just roses and daisies. You see there is a Dark Wizard named Lord Voldemort. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He seeks to destroy all the non-magical people, wizards who have non-magical people in their family tree, and all the purebloods who fight against him. Anyways, fifteen years ago, on Halloween Eve, he came to my parent's house to kill us me and my family. He murdered my dad, my mu. Then, he tried to kill me, but the unblockable Killing Curse was somehow blocked. He was nearly destroyed. Now, a year ago, he got his body back and the war is on again. I am his number one target, so I must live there for to months to be safe from him." Harry explained. "Okay, but why do you tell me this?" Jane asked. "Well, have you ever heard the term _'soul mate'_?"

"Yes... Do you mean to say that we are soul mates?"

"That is right. I am very _talented_ and I feel the bond between us."

"Well, I think I feel something too... Anyways, what does it mean?"

"It means that when the bond is fully formed, we won't be able to live separately. In the eyes of the magical world we will be as good as married. When the bond is completed, all the magical power I have, will be transferred to you. Your body will form a core. My magical reserves will be replenished in five minutes. Then I will start to teach you magic."

"Wow, that is incredible! How long until the bond is finished? How long until I will be able to control my magic? Can i help you fight Voldemort when I am fully trained?"

"Hey, not so fast. Anyways, if we umm... touch each other, like holding hands and stuff, than it would be finished in a year. I we sleep together, and I mean sleep, then it would be finished in a month. If we sleep together for three nights and then have sex, then in the morning the bond will be finished." Harry said while blushing.

"Let's do it as fast as possible. I want to help you as fast as I can!"

"Okay, are you sure about this?" the, Harry remembered one little detail about the identity of a certain Lord of the Light."Umm... Jane, I think I forgot a little detail... You see, I have been chosen as a Lord of the Light. It means, that I am extremely powerful wizard. Much more powerful than any other that ever lived. Also I have a mission. It could take many hundreds of years to achieve it, so I am sort of umm... Immortal... When our bonding is complete, you will become the Mistress of the Light. You will have to be immortal too... Also, have you heard about a wizard named Merlin? Well he really lived... I am his magical Heir and he was my predecessor as the Lord of the Light... Do you still want to complete the bond?" Harry blabbed while blushing.

"Wow... Immortal, like we won't ever die? Nevertheless, I still want to go with the plan."

"Well, immortal, like we won't die unless we both choose so and only when our mission is finished. It may take ten or as long as couple of thousands of years... Oh by the way, by being the Heir of three powerful Houses, namely, Potter, Black and Emrys, I am one of the richest person alive. I also can basically control the Ministry of Magic..."

"Okay, Harry, let's do this... Can you somehow magically transport yourself to my room at night?"

"Of course... By the way, I have a way to put a spell on any room, that makes any living thing there spend any amount of time from two days, two ten thousand years or more, when outside, only a day passes. Would you like to use this spell? It would be better in my room, because I have everything ready... I spent a year this way, when only a day passed outside..."

"Let's do this Harry. By the way, I think I am in love with you..."

_**Ten years in the room and only one day for everybody else later...**_

The time spell Jane and Harry named _The Time Warp _expired, when Harry heard a loud scream of his beloved Uncle.

"BOY! This time you went to damn far! I WILL make you pay for hurting my Duddydums! You bloody sadistic son of a freaky whore!" By the last words Harry was quite angry, but the calming presence of his wife and soul mate Jane Emrys Potter Black and control of the Light Lord kept him from blasting his Uncle. Instead, Harry calmly opened the door, and entered the hallway.

"What have I supposedly done now, oh dear Uncle Vernon?" Harry sweetly asked. After ten years with Jane, he forgot that the Dursleys even exist.

"Don't give me that shit Boy! I know that you beat up my sonny and you will pay!" Dursley screamed while his face was changing colors like Tonks' hair when she was extremely nervous.

"Hmm... Let me think... I think I smacked Dudley in the temple yesterday, and imagine, he woke up just now? What could I do to you if I wanted Vernon?" Harry calmly wondered.

"That is it freak! You are going out of there!"

"Your wish is my command Mr. King of the Dunderheads!" Harry cheerfully answered before flashing (that's how phoenixes travel) to his room and putting a muggle repellent ward on the door. Jane heard every word of the argument. They discussed the possibility of something like this happening, so the couple just took a last look at the room and disappeared in the flash of silver-gold-red flames. Two gorgeous phoenixes followed after them. Meanwhile, at Hogwarts School Headmaster's office, several alarms were ringing loudly. Headmaster quickly flooed Nymphadora (if you have a death wish) Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shaklebolt. He sent them to check on Harry. After twenty minutes, three baffled Aurors came back to report.

"Well, Albus, it looks like yesterday young Dursley called Mr. Potter's mother a bitch and got knocked out for it. When he finally woke up today, he immediately ran to his father, who started screaming as though someone was murdered. By the wa I think he has some Metamorphmagus abilities, because only Tonks can change the colors of her face that fast. Anyways, we detected a strong Muggle repelling ward on the door to Harry's room. When we entered no one was there. I think young Potter finally had enough of his relatives and left them."

"You say that Harry punched his cousin? I really worry about him... He was such a sweet young man... And now, he is punching his relatives, calling for the death penalty, trying to cast Cruciatus Curse... I really believe that if we do not find him and bring him to our care really soon, he will turn dark." Dumbledore said sorrowfully.

"That's bullshit and you know it Albus! If Harry punched his cousin, then he must have said something truly terrible. Death penalty is truly the only way of fighting the Death Eaters and Voldemort. And about the Cruciatus, as I recall, it did not work properly. So do not pull crap like that, Albus." Moody said passionately.

_Meanwhile at the Castle of Camelot_

To teenagers appeared in the Great Hall of the Castle. After couple of seconds, an excited House Elf immediately popped near them. They felt a powerful Banishing Charm pressing against their permanent shielding charms.

These shielding charms were created by Harry and Jane when Dobby suddenly started to like to attack them unexpectedly. There were many permanent shields in existence, but this was a different sort of shields. If the curse was more powerful than a shield, then it got through and was amplified, but if for example the curse was 2 times weaker, than the curse was amplified for two times and deflected back at the caster. Harry and Jane casted the shields with all the power they had, so there was no wizard or witch in the world who could get a spell past them. Another advantage was that the shield could stop any potion, any muggle weapon ever made. The biggest downside of the shield was that it had to be casted only on the person by himself and that it tested the soul of the caster. No dark wizard could have used the shield. The couple was working on this creation for 4 years straight.

The banishing spell bounced back at the elf. It would have hit him, but Harry managed to cast a strong **_Contego Maximus _**shield on the elf.

"Who are you Mr and Mrs?" the House Elf nervously asked.

"My name's Lord Harry James Emrys Potter Black and the beautiful lady on my right is Jane Gwyneth Emrys Potter Black. And what is your name?" Harry kindly asked the elf.

"My name's is Twinky Mr. Did you say that your last name is Emrys Potter Black? Does that mean that finally the Castle of Camelot has a Master?"

"Twinky, if this Castle belongs to the line of Emrys, then yes I am your Master, but I would really like you to call me Harry. Also, I would gladly free you if you are bound and hire you to work at the castle. However, if you do not wish to be freed, than I would be more than happy to pay you 10 galleons a week for your services."

"Twinky does not wish to be freed, Ma... Harry. 10 Galleons is too much for Twinky though."

"The offer just went up to 15 Galleons..."

"It is too much Ma... Harry!"

"20 Galleons." Harry smiled.

"Of course Ma... Harry. Twinky will agree with 20 Galleons a week." The Elf dejectedly answered.

By this time, both Harry and Jane were absolutely dead tired, so they went to sleep. Well, sleep was not a thing they got that night, but by meditating for the rest of the night, they felt decently rested in the morning.

The breakfast was interrupted by the arrival of the Headmaster's Phoenix Fawkes. He delivered the letter and landed on the table to wait for an answer.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am very disappointed in your actions of yesterday. Did you really have to punch your cousin? I always believed that you are a responsible young man. Now, I see that I was wrong. I have not even dreamed that I could be so ashamed of you. Harry, Sirius Black, your Godfather died for you. And how you repay him? By running off the first chance you got!_ _I demand, that you return to your relatives house immediately. I was able to convince them to take you back. We will talk about the punishment when you come back to the Dursleys._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry Potter was royally pissed off. He thought for a minute and wrote the reply.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_How dare you say any of these things to me? I will definitely won't go back to the Durskaban. Do not contact me again._

_Lord Harry James Potter Black_

Harry gave the note to Dumbledore, sighed and went looking for his wife. When he found her in the garden, Harry kissed her and asked for a friendly duel. She, of course, accepted.

AN: I love reviews. This is not a romance story. I do not believe that you would be very happy reading how Harry trained Jane for five years or so. By the way they discovered many interesting things while in the Time Warp. I will introduce these things in the later chapters. Jane will be one of the most accomplished fighters in this story of course. In the next chapter, the visit to the Ministry of Magic awaits. Maybe there will be some fighting, I haven't decided yet.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Another chapter... Sorry for the mistakes :) Do not forget to leave a review **wink** **wink**

Chapter 6: When the government is not capable

The next morning saw Harry Potter and his wife Jane at the breakfast table.

"Hey, dear, I think we need to visit Diagon Alley. What do you think?" Harry asked.

"Well, I haven't seen it yet, so it should be fun. But of course you do not go there just for the sake of it. Am I right?"

"Damn... It is not interesting! You read me like an open book. You see, I thought, that you need a wand and some wizarding robes. What do you think?"

"Why would I need that thing? It is nothing but a weakness. And about the robes... Well, just say that if you want to make your woman happy, just take her to a shopping trip."

"Love, you need a wand to hide your abilities. I would not do us any good if every wizard alive knew that my wife can do wandless magic. If Death Eaters knew, they would expect you to use it and then the factor of surprise would be gone. If they don't know about your abilities, they underrates you and then you are able to deliver them the shock of their life, when you wipe the floor with their faces by using magic without a wand."

"Okay, Harry, we will get me a wand. Do we have anything to do except for going on a shopping spree?" Jane asked.

"We have to go to Gringotts to ask what laws to they want to be lifted, and then we have to go to the ministry for our apparition licenses. Oh and we have to register you as a citizen of the British Wizarding Community. If those morons are friendly maybe we will tell them about our marriage. But first of all, we have to tell your parents about us. As I recall, we somehow managed to completely forget it." Harry told his wife.

"Oh shit, Harry, they must be furiously worried! They are going to have my arse on a platter for this!"

"Don't worry my kind lady, your personal knight-in-the-shining-white-dragonhide-armor-who-rides-on-a-white-firebolt will save you!"Harry said amusedly.

"Well, Potter, I believe that when my father takes your manhood and sticks it down your throat, you will not be in any condition to help me!" Jane mischievously smirked, while Harry paled.

The Potters told their House Elves about their little trip and apparated to the back yard of Jane's parent's house.

When they knocked, a desperate woman immediately opened the door. When she recognized Jane, she immediately started hugging life out of her daughter. After five minutes of desperate hugging, Mrs. Hawkins finally let her daughter go. Unfortunately, Mr. Hawkins noticed her and the process started again.

"Janie, where were you? We though something bad happened to you!" Mrs. Hawkins wailed.

"I am alright mom. Don't worry. Nothing bad happened to me. It is quite opposite really... You see, I want to meet you this young man on my right. His name is Harry James Potter and I love him with all my heart and he loves me too..." She carefully said. Harry and Jane decided that they had to wait for Jane's parents to know Harry a bit before telling the big news.

"HARRY POTTER? Stay away from my daughter boy! Your Uncle and Aunt told me you go to St. Brutus'! I will not tolerate criminals dating my daughter!" Mr. Hawkins bellowed.

"Dad! The Dursleys were lying about him. He definitely does not go to that school. He goes to the boarding school up noth called Hogwarts. Now, we have to tell you a couple of very interesting things. Are you ready to listen?"

"Okay dear. If you want to tell us something, we will listen." Mrs. Hawkins calmly said.

"Well, Harry would do a better job than I, so he will explain everything to you."

Okay, now, this may seem like total nonsense, but please listen to the end of it okay?"

"Of course, Potter! Just cut the introductions, and go to business."  
"Well, first of all, I do not go to St.Brutus. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I understand that you do not believe me, but I will prove after I finish talking. Now, first of all, magic is real. I am a wizard. That obviously means that I can use magic. But I am umm... a special wizard, because I am extremely powerful one. You see, I have a difficult mission to accomplish and it can take many hundreds of years, so I am absolutely immortal. Maybe you have heard about Merlin? Well, he was real. He held a title of the Lord of the Light. He also was immortal like me, but failed at his mission and did not have children. Somehow I have become his heir and because of that I am the new Lord of the Light. My mission is to integrate the secret Wizarding World, to the Non-magical one. Now, every Lord has a soul mate. When they meet, they immediately feel it in their hearts. Well, Jane is my soul mate. This means, that we will be forever in love with each other. If she somehow died, I would die too. When our bond was finished I gave her all my magical power. A very small part of it disappeared when I was transferring it, so she is slightly less powerful than me. Also, she is immortal too, in order for me to live. And now, if you are ready I will tell you the big news. Okay?" Two shocked heads just nodded. "Well, in the magical world, the completed soul bond is the same thing as marriage. So, by having a complete soul bond, we are sort of... married..." Two middle aged muggles fainted.

Couple of **_Enervate _**later, two parents were looking at their daughter with a questioning look in their eyes. "Well, mum, dad, we really are married. Harry said that he will give you proof, so there it goes..." Then she conjured a chair, levitated it for a couple of seconds, then she transfigured it into a white cat, duplicated it, and vanished them. Hawkins' were awed. Their daughter was capable of such miracles!

Harry was thinking about possible spell work for a minute. Finally he decided on the Patronus. He took his wand out, waved it said the incantation and a phoenix with an unicorn at the side emerged from Harry's wand. The boy decided that his wife's parents really need an explanation.

"Well, I believe you have some questions, so if you would ask, I would happily answer..."

"Okay, Harry, first of all, if you two are married, then I guess you were intimate? Never mind that, I don't want to know. Can you support my daughter Potter?" Father-in-Law asked.

"I definitely can support your daughter. I think I am one of the richest humans alive. Maybe, I am richer than Bill Gates... Just maybe." Harry said.

"Well, that is relief. So, if you are as rich as you say, than why have you lived with our lovely neighbors for so long?"

"I was a minor, so I had to stay with them. Also, I did not know about my money. That is actually a good thing, because if my relatives had a faintest idea that somewhere I had money, it would be gone to "keep it safe" in mere seconds."

"Oh... okay... Now, what can you do with this magic thing?"

"As you saw, you can conjure the things you need, make things change their form. For example you can transform a tennis ball to a chair and so on. Also, you can cook, clean, travel and do many other useful things. Bud most important is that you can defend yourself or attack others. All you need is some power, knowledge and in other wizard's and witch's case – a wand. A wand is a stick which focuses your magic and helps you cast a spell. By the way, the power of a magic user can be qualified. Wizard goes for the weakest, and Arch-mage is normally the strongest. A year ago, there were two wizards with power at the level of a mage. It is stronger than a Sorcerer and High Sorcerer. Their names are Tom Marvolo Riddle and Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore. Dumbledore is slightly weaker than Riddle. Tom is also known as Lord Voldemort. He is a very evil wizard. Dumbledore is a very influential Light wizard, who likes to manipulate other people very much. Now, by being the Lord of the Light I am much more powerful than a most powerful Arch-mage. Jane is slightly weaker than me. As we said both of us are immortal. Albus Dumbledore is around 150 years old, Voldemort is around 70. I call Voldemort Noisyfart by the way. So, Noisyfart is also immortal, but he can be killed, when we destroy items with parts of his soul in them. We don't know how much of them there is but after we find and destroy all of them, we can go snuff good ol' Dark Dork Noisyfart once and for all. He has a dark army and many followers, so we need to gather an army too. That is almost everything you need to know about wizarding world." Harry calmly explained to awed parents of his wife.

"Okay, are you really sure about the immortality part? And where will you live Harry?"

"We are one hundred percent immortal and we will live with you of course."

"Harry Potter! You said that you are very rich, and now you try to weasel into my home?"

"There is a misunderstanding. I never said that we will live there. I said that we will live with you. In my castle." Harry cheekily clarified.

"You cheeky devil! CASTLE? What castle?"

"Camelot Castle of course!" for the second time that day the Heads of the Hawkins family fainted. Harry just levitated them and called Raja and Hedwig to himself. He told them to take Jane's parents to the castle, while he and his wife apparate back home.

When adults woke up, they looked around and almost fainted again. When they got their bearings back, they were anxious to see more magic.

"Well, Mr. Hawkins, I could duel Jane if you want. You would see how magical fighting looks like."

"Yes! Harry I really want to see how my darling cleans the floor with you face!" Mr. Hawkins eagerly said. "It is practically impossible for me to win against Harry dad. The last time I won was a year ago, and that was an accident."

"A year ago? You met each other couple of days ago!"

"Oh, bloody hell! I forgot to tell you! You see, after your visit to the Dursleys, I brought Jane to my room, and performed a spell which makes time go faster, so one day outside equals to ten years inside... So we are married for ten years..."  
"You what! But you do not seem older at all... Bloody Hell! Ten years!!! And there is no little Harrys and Janes running around? You are very responsible young people. I must give you that."

"Well, about age, we are Metamorphmagi. That means that we can change our appearance at will. And about little kids, well there are many contraceptive spells and potions..." Jane blushed.

After a one hour long duel, which was won by Harry, Hawkins' finally remembered that they haven't told their names to their favorite and only son-in-law.

"Well, Harry, by the damage you two done to the walls, floor and the ceiling, I can deduce that you two are the best fighters you can find. Oh and I forgot to tell you my name. For the future reference, it's Joseph and my gorgeous wife there is Rachel. Please call us by our names. Now, do you have something planned for today?"

"As a matter of fact, we do. We were planning to go shopping to Diagon Alley. That is the best shopping district in Britain. Would you like to come with me? I just have to warn you that I am very famous so flocks of people must be expected." Joseph and Rachel agreed of course. Raja and Hedwig grabbed them and flashed to Diagon Alley, while Harry and Rachel followed by apparition.

When they appeared, many heads turned in the direction of new comers. Harry immediately led everyone to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Upon entering, Harry drew his wand and targeted it at a wizard in the corner. After a second frightened wand maker emerged form the aforementioned corner.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I must say that I am impressed. No one has ever noticed me. Now what do you need?"

"Mr. Ollivander, I need a second wand because it refuses to work against its brother. Also my friend there also needs her first wand."  
"I cannot help you Mr. Potter. First, you already have a working wand so I cannot sell you another one. And for your friend, she is not registered as a citizen of British Wizarding World, so I cannot sell her a wand."

"What should I do to enable you to help me?"

"You should go to the Ministry, apply for her citizenship, then ask the person responsible for a pass to have a second wand." Wand maker calmly explained.

"Okay then, I think I will come back soon." Harry said and called the phoenixes. When they appeared they somehow knew what to do. Harry and Jane just had to follow."

When Harry and company arrived, they immediately went to the security desk. Eric asked Harry for his wand, when he gave a pass to Harry, his eyes roamed to Joseph and Rachel.

"What these muggles are doing in the Ministry? OBLI..." He had to stop, because a wand was targeted between his eyes.

"You will do no such thing! These non-magical people know about magic, and you have no right to obliviate them."

Then The-Boy-Who-Lived took his relatives to the lift.

When they finally arrived at the Minister's Office, Harry went to the secretary.

"I am there to meet Fudge."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No I do not, but I have to meet Minister NOW." Harry calmly said while accentuating the word "NOW".

"I am sorry, but no appointment, means no meeting."

"Tell the Minister that Harry Potter is waiting at his door, and if he knows what is good for him, he will allow me to enter." The secretary entered the Office. After a couple of minutes, she came out and said that the Minister will give Harry a couple of minutes of his valuable time. Harry just snorted.

When Mr. Potter opened the door, he entered a big wooden room. It was a very rich looking room, with luxurious furniture and many shelves of expensive books.

"Harry, my boy, how are you today?" Harry used a little bit of his considerable Legilimency powers and found Fudge thinking something in the lines of '_Stupid brat! I wish he was not so popular. I could bring him to Azkaban for Cruciatus on Lestrange. He has too much power for his own good.'_

"Hello, to you too, Minister Fudge. I come with two requests today."

"Well, let's hear them. How can I help you?"

"First, I need my friend Jane to get the citizenship of British Ministry of Magic. Second I need a note which says that I can own a second wand."

"Why do you need a second wand? And about your friend, I cannot help her because she is not a witch."

"I need a second wand because my wand is a brother to Voldemort's, so they do not fight well against each other. And I can guarantee, that Jane is definitely not a muggle."

"I do not see why you have to fight against You-Know-Who and Jane was not sent a letter from any magical school when she turned eleven, was she?"

"I am sorry but I do not know who. If you could tell me? Anyways it is pathetic. The Minister of Magic is afraid to say the name of some Dark Dork. And no she did not get a letter when she turned eleven."

"Do not talk to me like that boy! I am Minister of Magic! About your mudblood friend, I cannot help her! If she did not get her letter, that means she is not magical enough. I do not care if she could do a Levitation Charm. She won't get the citizenship." Fudge was quite angry so he lost his tongue.

"Do not call her that name! Now will you comply with my demands, or will I have to kick you out of th office?"

"Stuff it Potter! I am not afraid of you." Red Fudge screamed. Harry noticed how horribly red face clashes with a green bowler hat.

"AS YOU WISH! I **LORD HARRY JAMES POTTER BLACK CALL FOR IMMEDIATE MEETING OF WIZENGAMONT AT COURTROOM 10!**"

"What? You can't do that!" Fudge screamed. He had just understood, that Harry did not throw empty threats like politicians he was working with did. For the first time that week, Minister was afraid.

Raja and Hedwig appeared and transported Joseph and Rachel. Jane just apparated, Harry grab a sleeve of Fudge and side-along apparated both of them to the Courtroom 10.

When the party arrived they met confused Wizengamont. Harry made Fudge to sit on the chair for convicted criminals, and sat a Minister's place. When the noise started to get on his nerves, he released a noisy spell with his wand. Everyone immediately quieted down.

"I Lord Harry James Potter Black, of House of Potter, of house of Black, holder of two seats at Wizengamont, ask for this session to begin. On agenda today, there are from three to four things. First, vote of no confidence to Minister Cornelius Fudge" This was met with huge uproar. "Secon, possible vote for new Minister of Magic. Third, a note for me that allows me to purchase second wand because of Priori Incantatem effect that occurs every time that I try to fight Dark Dork Voldemort. Fourt on agenda is question of citizenship of my wife Jane Potter Black." This declaration was met with silence of the cemetery at midnight.

"Now I call for vote of No Confidence to Minister Fudge, because of his interest of power as opposed t o the interests of the British Wizarding World, because of his obvious lack of abilities while leading the British Wizarding World and finally because of authorizing Dementor attack on my Person which was executed last summer. All who vote for Minister's removal from the office say "Aye", all against it say "Naye".

Only one third of Wizengamont vote for the removal. Harry was quite disappointed. He hoped that there at least half of Wizengamont was not corrupt. Harry understood how wrong he was. Also he understood why so many discriminating laws were passed.

"I see that the Wizengamont is absolutely corrupted. **I CLAIM MY TITLE OF LORD HARRY JAMES EMRYS POTTER BLACK! **Some of you may not know, but I am the magical Heir of Myrrdin Emrys. He helped to create the Ministry and Wizengamont. There is the paragraph in the act of creation of the Ministry, that any magical Heir of Merlin can change any decision, law or regulation of the Ministry as he sees fit. So, by my magical right I remove Cornelius Fudge from the post of the Ministry of Magic. Amelia Bones previously of Department of Law Enforcement will take the position.

I hereby give myself the permission to purchase a second wand. Jane Emrys Potter Black is now a citizen of British Wizarding World. I remove all the Laws that discriminate creatures like giants, vampiers and werewolves. From tomorrow, I offer a place for the werewolves who do not serve Dork Voldemort to say. They will get free Wolfsbane Potion every month there. All of them will have jobs for a hundred galleons a month. The food will be free. Vampires will have the same conditions as Werewolves, except, that instead of Wolfsbane Potion, they will get human blood. The blood will be freely given. The required amount will be achieved by multiplying one drop of blood. **AS I SAID IT WILL BE OR WIZARDING WORLD WILL SEE THE WRATH OF LORD OF THE LIGHT HARRY JAMES EMRYS POTTER BLACK!"**

With these words, Harry and his family disappeared to their home at Camelot Castle.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, but seriously people, 14 thousand hits and only 90 reviews? C'mon, you can do better than that... Anyways the next chapter:

Chapter 7: Don't fuck with a Potter

When the Potter and Hawkins families returned home, they were quite excited. Only downside was that excitement was for different reasons. Harry Potter was berating himself for revealing his title so soon, for not handling the Wizengamont meeting more carefully, with more finesse. Jane saw her husband who was starting to rid the Wizarding World of the corruption and she was very proud of him for it. Jane's parents were excited to see their son-in-law stand up for his wife. If they had any worries about the future of the Potter family, they were gone now. The most obvious thing they saw when Harry defended his love was incredible amount of love. It was so powerful, that they were sure that no amount of enemies could stand between their daughter and her soul mate.

"Harry, do you think they will do as you said?" Joseph curiously asked. He did not know anything about the workings of the Ministry of Magic.

"I do not think so. I would not put it past them, to call me a Dark Wizard, a follower of Noisyfart or even a Dark Dork wannabe." Harry answered without showing even a smallest hint of emotions on his face.

"Why would they do that? You are doing the right thing obviously."

"You see, that is the center of the problem. I do the right thing. They are not strong enough or too scared or worry about the public opinion too much to do it themselves, so they must eliminate anyone who does anything to challenge their power. I am a danger to their power structure, so they will eliminate me from the game. Of course I am the Heir of Merlin, so they basically can not even touch me without my permission. Also, the whole Auror Force of the Ministry of Magic together would not manage to defeat me. Being the Lord of the Light has its perks you know... Oh, anyways, I think I should ask Dobby to bring me a newspaper, so I can see what nonsense Fudge came up with now.

When Dobby delivered the paper, Harry calmly read the headline and frowned. Then he read the whole article, which by the way was written by our dear and beloved Rita Skeeter herself.

The article mentioned his visit to the Ministry:

_Yesterday, Harry Potter entered the ministry and demanded to see the Minister. After a conflict occurred, Mr. Potter called the immediate meeting of the Wizengamont. When the members arrived, he called the vote of no confidence for Minister Cornelius Fudge on the grounds of endangering the Wizarding World by denying the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, taking bribes from known Death Eaters. The-Boy-Who-Lived lost the vote. He became very angry and called himself the magical heir to Myrrdin Emrys otherwise known as Merlin the Great. It is a very little known fact, that Merlin helped in the creation of the Ministry of Magic. The first Minister wanted to thank Merlin, so in the Treaty of the Creation of the Ministry of Magic, there is a line that says that any magical heir of Merlin can change any law agreement or decision of the Ministry as he sees fit. The Head Historian of the Ministry of Magic told us that only one person besides The-Boy-Who-Lived claimed the Title. He was not the heir, so the magic of Merlin killed him. We know that Harry Potter is alive, so he must be the heir. After Mr. Potter claimed his right, he sacked Cornelius Fudge, appointed a new Minister, Madam Amelia Bones of the Department of Law Enforcement and canceled all the discriminatory laws of the Ministry. Is Harry Potter the one who is destined to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? We do not know, but we congratulate Mr. Potter and we will help him as good as we can._

After reading the article, Harry decided that it is quite good, that he won't have to prove his rights in the Ministry. Of course he was quite surprised that Fudge did not even try to discredit him, so he decided to ask Merlin about the events.

_'Hey, Merlin, long time no see, huh? Listen, I have some questions and I was wondering if you could answer them...'_

_'For you my dear Harry, anything. Now, shoot.'_

_'I was at the Ministry yesterday and I claimed my rights as your heir. Imagine my surprise when I open today's newspaper and I do not see any articles that says that I am crazy attention seeking lunatic. Why is that?'_

_'Well, when someone claims the title of MY heir, the magic of the Ministry checks the person. If his claim is true, than every employee of the Ministry knows it and cannot deny it. However if the claim is false, than the Magic punishes the person.'_

_'Oh. That is rough. I is so good that I indeed am your heir...'_

_'Well, yeah, but if you was not, you would not die because you are still immortal, remember?'_

_'Yeah, Merls, whatever. Listen I was thinking what do you think about death penalty for the death eaters?'_

_'I think you should check them with Veritaserum. Then, if they joined willingly, you should cast The Charm of the Final Judgment on them.'_

_'The Charm of the Final Judgment? What is that?'_

_'It is The Charm of the Final Judgment. It is the most powerful spell in existence. It took me 20 years to develop it. Understandably, I did not write it down. Basically, it checks the soul of the target, judges it and decides between life or death, heaven or hell. The spell is absolutely unstoppable. If it chooses death then it is painless. No one can resurrect after this spell. There is no incantation. You must will your magic to judge the soul before you. Your full aura will appear, it will connect with the target and will judge him. You will see all his life before your eyes. Finally your magic will judge him.'_

_'Hmm... Would Horcruxes stop the spell?'_

_'Horcruxes? Who would be that foolish? No matter, yes they would stop the Charm. So does Noisyfart uses them or what?'_

_'Well, as a matter of fact, he does. I do not know how many of them he uses, but I believe I destroyed one in my second year.'_

_'He is bigger idiot than I thought you know... Albus Dumbledore should know something about them. Mabe you should subtly as k his mind for some information?'_

_'Thank you for your help Merls! See you soon!'_

_'Bye runt!'_

Harry was very thoughtful. He had many possible routes. He was able to go talk with Dumbledore, get all the information about Noisyfart's Horcruxes, Find and destroy them and go snuff good ol' Voldy himself. Also, Harry could go to the Ministry, talk to the Minsister of Magic, then he could go to the Prime Minister to tell him about the situation. Then he could train a unit of British Special Forces for the fight against Voldemort. This route was more appealing to Harry, because, maybe the Wizarding World would start to value the muggles. It could be the start of the merging. After many hours Harry chose the second way. After lunch, Harry apparated to the Minister's office. Upon his silent appearance he found a wand pointed at him.

"Madam Bones, I must note that your reflexes are in excellent condition."

"Mr. Potter? Is that you?"

"Yes. Call me Harry. Now can I sit down?"

"Of course! So what is the reason of this visit?"

"Well, I am going to ask for the help of the Muggle Prime Minister, and I wanted to warn you. Also I would like to talk about the actions you take to stop the Death Eaters."

"Why would you talk with that muggle? He cannot help us. Death Eaters would wipe the floor with the muggle soldiers. And about the Death Eaters, well, what can we do? I ordered Aurors to patrol in the most probable places of attack. That is all we can do."

"That muggle, as you call him, has a name, Madam Bones. It is Tony Blaire (sp?). He and his allies could destroy whole cities in one minute. Also, have you thought about enchanting muggle weapons to be auto replenishing, to be unstoppable? To Enchant their armor with most Powerful Permanent Shielding Charm? You asked what you can do? You can question the captured Death Eaters with Veritaserum and you can find out the locations of the Death Eater hideouts. Then, you can take fifty Aurors, and raid them one after another. Then you can execute the captured Death Eaters. You would have to try them under Veritaserum first of course. They should have join the Death Eaters willingly, they should have killed at least one human. And finally they should be loyal to Voldemort. Do this, and after some time, nobody will join Noisyfart. He won't have any people to attack with and slowly, he will be defeated. You can not win the war by defending Minister Bones. Also, you must help the werewolves and vampires to live freely. You must supply Wolfsbane Potion and Blood for them. They join Voldemort because he promises the freedom to them, not because they are "Dark Creatures". My honorary godfather is a werewolf and he is a better man than many humans. He just has a furry little problem once a month. " in the middle of his speech the alarms of the Ministry went off. "Madam Bones, what do these alarms mean?"

"They mean that Diagon Alley is under attack. We must organize a squad of Aurors immediately. There are around thirty Death Eaters and five giants there. Many people will die today." Ministers said gravely.

"Stop whining and do something already! Meet me there!"

"Wait! Mr. Potter, there are to many of them! You must stay sa..." She did not finish her speech because Harry silently disappeared.

When Harry arrived, he noticed the giants first. Five extremely strong cutting hexes to the neck latter, the giants were dead. Next, he noticed three Death Eaters torturing a family in a side alley. The Dark Wizards were maniacally laughing. Excitement shone from their eyes. Three fully Powered Reducto's later, the Death Eaters were no more. Than Harry found one of Voldemort's portkeys. He examined it's magical signature and raised an Anti-Portkey Ward that stops any portkeys with a signature of Death Eater's Portkey. Then Harry started walking down the Alley while stunning the Death Munchers. Two minutes later, attack was stopped. Harry immediately started to heal everyone. By the time the Aurors arrived, he managed to heal five mortal wounds.

Five more minutes later, Albus Dumbledore arrived. After talking with the Aurors, he approached Harry,

"Harry, my boy, you remember how important to the war you are, aren't you? It is no good to rush into battle like that. You could have been killed. Please let more powerful and experienced people deal with the attacks in the future. You could have hurt someone you know..."

"That is it! By my right as a Heir of Merlin, I cancel the laws that forbids Wizarding Duels! Albus Dumbledore, I single handedly stopped this attack on Diagon Alley. You come here ten minutes late and dare to accuse me of being irresponsible. I challenge you to a formal Wizarding Duel right there, right now! If you win I will listen to everything you ask of me. If I win, you give me the control of the Order."

"I accept Harry, but do you really believe, that you are capable to defeat me at a duel?"

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore I do."

"Harry, I know that you are powerful. Possibly more powerful than me, but power needs taming. You did not have the time to train yourself."

"I believe I did old man. On the Count of three. One... Two... Three..."

Dumbledore casted a whip like spell Harry saw at the Atrium. Harry just flicked his wand and a shield appeared around him. Then, started a volley of spells. He started with NEWT level dueling spells at the power of average Hogwart's graduate. They were blocked. Headmaster effortlessly blocked them and sent much more advanced spells of his own. Harry dodged or blocked them effortlessly. Then Harry started using Auror level spells with power of average Auror. These spells were blocked too. Finally Harry decided to stop playing and started to use his normal power and "normal" ancient dueling spells. These spells were much more powerful than anything Dumbledore knew. They needed huge amounts of power to cast and even bigger amounts to block. Old Coot had no other choice but to dodge. By this time he had no time to cast even a stunner, however Harry was not even tired. Aurors saw who was going to win this duel by the time the Auror level spells were finished. When the most powerful light wizard of he century started to dodge Harry's spells, everything became clear to them. A new champion of the light has come. Finally, when Headmaster Dumbledore was adequately tired, Harry sent ten stunners at the old wizard. He had no choice but to block the spells. Sadly, Albus was to tired and one of the spells slipped through. Harry summoned the wand of the loser, revived him and announced an order meeting for the evening.

AN: Sorry for a veeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy llllllllloooooooooonnnnnnnnnggggggggg wait. My inspiration was on vacation somewhere and I couldn't find it and then my mom took my modem, because I spend too much time on By the way, If someone has any links to stories similar to mine, or suggestions please tell me... Oh, and could you leave a review? I would be very thankful.


End file.
